,Warmachine and Override
by maverick9871
Summary: This is the final installment of the Who am I, I am....Ironman. The future is not writen and an evolution accurs. See where our hereos and villians wind up in this action pack advanture.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Ironman.

This is the final installment of the Who am I, I am....Ironman story. I hope you enjoy

Tenten groaned as she tried to move and thought "_what the hell happened. I feel like Lee and Neji both went all out on me while I was tied to a log."_

Silence was her answer and she thought "_Eva, you there."_

Silence was her answer again and she thought "_What the hell."_ as she sat up and looked around.

Just then a beeping noise was heard and Tenten looked toward the beeping noise and saw she was in her bed and the beeping noise was her alarm clock and a voice said "Good morning Tenten."

Tenten looked at where the voice came from and she asked "Eva....is that you."

Eva said "Yeah, we arrived in the past yesterday and I brought you here and explained a few things to your father. He said he would go along with whatever we got planned as long as you take it slow and make sure you can live with the results of your decisions."

Tenten rubbed her head and asked "When are we exactly."

Eva said "It's 2 weeks until the day Naruto should pop into this time-line from the first future where you died. Between now and then I am going to take care of a few things. The Naruto you see in the village is not the one you will know in the future and any relationship you have with him now would be lost when the other Naruto gets here so the best thing you can do is train and go about your normal life."

Tenten frowned and asked "What are you going to do."

Eva said "Right now Naruto has no knowledge of his life with Tsunami and Leela besides being friends to Tsunami who had been raped by some mercenaries. He also will realize that any future he could have had with Yuugao is lost also because her fiancée is alive and you heard the info Naruto found out about Temari being his half sister so that relationship is out. If you want then you could have him all to yourself since him and I have grown apart since he's not the Naruto that I have come to know as a feudal lord and family man and I won't force that life on him again because it was changing him into someone he's not so like that memory I showed you I am going to become the guardian of the Namikaze clan and I am going to work on helping Naruto prepare for the challenges that are coming."

Tenten thought a moment and said "So your going to hide the knowledge of his life with Leela and Tsunami."

Eva said "Even you don't know everything that happened between them so you can't really tell him much either. When I explain to him about you and me coming back all I am going to tell him is that he tried to control everything and worked himself until he was weak and Akatasuki came for him then. I will tell him that you and him were just starting out as friends and were thinking about more and that you know about his past life so that way he won't have to hide anything from you and you both can start on basically a level field. I have left you the War-machine armor. I have my own armor that I am using now to have a body that was modified from Feudal lord Naruto when he died. Thanks to all the work we done I now have unlimited chakra and I can replace my chakra as soon as I lose it so I am immortal now unless someone were able to completely destroy this armor and what's inside."

Tenten said "I see.......so how do I use this armor."

Eva said "Since I know your a water element I have downloaded all information on water jutsu as well as chakra control and elemental control exercises into that suit along with your mothers program code named MOM. I will download all the elemental information and jutsu that Naruto learned into his suit as well as some upgrades to make it where he has the suit Feudal lord Naruto had. His suit will have the AI codename EVA. From now on I will be code named RIKU."

Tenten asked "Why Riku and why MOM."

Riku said "MOM stands for Motherly Operating Machine. Since the personality for that AI is basically your moms memories as they were before I originally became active meaning they are as close to your real mom as they would be and since a part of me recognizes you as my daughter she would help you out as best as your real mom would....hopefully. As for RIKU, it stands for Retroactive Integrated Knowledge unit.....I have knowledge on all the operating systems as well as the your armors and any upgrades you come up with since they will link with me once a day downloading any important info so I can check things to make sure nothing dangerous happens to you and Naruto. I also have all of Naruto knowledge of jutsu, seals, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, genjutsu, illusions, diplomacy, and other things and as time goes by I will also gain your knowledge so that way if you and Naruto do in fact become married in the future then your children and grandchildren will have your knowledge to learn from."

Tenten said "Well.....what if we don't get together."

Riku said "I believe you will. After all you both were willing to die for the other. That gives you a big bond right there."

Tenten said "Maybe...but I want to get to know him and I mean the real him and he gets to know me and we take our time."

Riku said "That's good.....Well I should give you the cover story for me so when we meet again and we interact you can know the story and no one will find out I am not actually a human but a machine. With Naruto Sexy no jutsu that I copied It will be very difficult besides a medical scan to find out the truth. I have talked to your father and we have agreed that I will be Riku, your aunt who left the elemental nations shortly before the Kyuubi attack and I never came back because I thought that you and Naruto had died."

Tenten asked "How will you explain knowing Naruto."

Riku said "I have a lot of info on Kushina, his mother as well as his father thanks to conversations with his uncle Ichigo. I can say that I was a friend of Kushina and Minato and that I had met your father 7 months back when I was passing through when he went on that resupply mission and he wanted to keep it a surprise that I was alive."

Tenten asked "Is that why you look like the red head Eva but with brown hair like my mom."

Riku said "Yes.....now I must be going. Mom has been listening to all this and she will explain to you about the armor slowly to get you use to it....also I put a couple of gravity seals on your back to help you get stronger and faster that Mom can release for you on mental command."

Tenten frowned and asked "Are there any other surprises that you haven't told me."

Riku said "Well....your scythe has been replaced with an upgraded chakra scythe that will never run out of energy and you also have a chakra saber that won't run out of energy but will only work for you. It won't activate for anyone else but you and the blades are silver. If anyone ask they were sent to you by your aunt who is coming to Konoha soon as a present for missing all your birthdays."

Tenten said "Alright...aunt Riku."

Riku smiled and said "Mom will help you with the other surprises. You won't be able to de-cloak to show your armor or fly until I return, just so you know. There power core and armor are all built into the locket that you have so don't ever take it off."

Tenten nods and Riku said "Cya." as she left in a swirl of water.

Tenten thought "_I want to learn to do that."_

Mom said "**You will dear but first I need to see what you can and can't do so I can judge your chakra levels and chakra control so I can help you get stronger."**

Tenten thought "_I think I am going to like this. You actually sound like my mom."_

Mom said "**Thank you dear, now lets get ready for the day."**

Tenten smiled and got out of bed.

Time skip 2 weeks later.

Naruto groaned as he tried to sit up and thought "_Why can't I move."_

A voice said "Because the suit took electrical damage when you came back in time Naruto." making Naruto look at the person who appeared in his view who bent down and placed her hand on his chest and they were gone in a swirl of water.

They appeared in a clearing 2 miles away and Naruto heard "**Can you hear me now Naruto."**

Naruto eyes got wide and thought "_How can I hear you in my mind and who are you."_

The woman smiled and said "I'm an Eva from a second future time-line that you lived. I along with another came back in time to save you using the info from the accident that sent you back in time the first time. Tenten alive and waiting to meet you."

Naruto eyes got wide and thought "_Are you lying to me."_

Eva said "**No she's not Naruto. She's already sent me some info to prove that she is who she claims to be and we are currently the day before you became a Gennin originally."**

Naruto eyes nearly fell out of his head and thought "_What's going to happen."_

Riku said "**Listen. Even though I am originally Eva I have evolved into a new person and I am now called Riku. I have sent some upgrade information to Eva so she can upgrade your armor. I have unlimited chakra but will only reveal it if necessary. Tenten also has armor now called War-machine that has a copy of her moms memories and built from there called Mom. In the future we came from she had saw all the memories that you and her had in the time-line you just came from where she died and you were starting out as friends and going to build up from there. I won't tell you much about that time line and since I have already changed this time-line thinks won't be the same."**

Naruto thought "_You said you came back to save me...save me from what."_

Riku said "**You tried so hard to change everything that you weakened yourself and Akatasuki captured you and killed you. Now I do have some info that you are going to love though."**

Naruto thought "_I hope it's good because finding out those bastards killed me is a bummer."_

Riku smiled and said "**You know Temari. She's actually your half sister. Same father, different mother."**

Naruto screamed "WHAT." scaring the birds.

Riku nods and said "**Also I got info on your bloodline as well as another relative you have. An uncle who was told you died at child birth. I have arranged for him to come soon to Konoha but we got some things to take care of first. Don't worry about Gato. He's dead and Wave country is recovering nicely with the money I gave them."**

Naruto smiled sadly and thought "_but does that mean I won't ever meet Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna."_

Riku said "**No, I told them that you heard about the trouble in Wave and wanted to help them and sent me to figure out the best way to help Wave. Officially I hired some ninja to kill Gato and his men when actually I did it myself and I got info on his bank accounts and gave a good chunk to the people of Wave to recover while I took some also to help you, me, and Tenten. Dustin knows the truth about our time travel and he said he will play along as long as you and Tenten take it slow. Officially I am an Aunt to Tenten on her mothers side who knew your parents and left shortly before the Kyuubi attack and only recently returned to the elemental nation last year and met Dustin 7 months ago when he went on a business trip. Now when we go meet the Hokage I want you to play along with what I say and act like I explained it all to you already. Can you do that."**

Naruto nods as he stands up slowly and notice that the armor was cloaked and said "Yeah, What can you tell me about my uncle."

Riku said "**Just that he's a feudal lord of Lightning country and a couple of members of the council are in deep shit. Everything else will be a surprise. Also don't use Rasengan or RasenShuriken for the next week or 2. I will show the Hokage I know it and that I will help train you in it along with some water and wind jutsu until your uncle gets here to help with your bloodline even though I will secretly be helping you with that**."

Naruto nods as Riku placed her hand on Naruto shoulder and they left in a swirl of water.

When the reappeared Naruto said "You are so teaching me that." causing Riku to laugh as Naruto notice they were outside of the Hokage tower.

As they walked in a few ninja glared at Naruto and Riku said "**That reminds me, I am going to tell the Hokage that you painting the Hokage monument was my idea to show not only how good you were but how bad security is in this village if an academy student can paint it in broad daylight."**

Naruto thought "_OK."_

Just then Iruka appeared and said "There you are Naruto, your coming with me."

Riku said "Unhand my godson this moment or I will break your hand." as she unleashed a little KI.

Iruka blinked and Naruto said "Sorry about this Iruka-sensei, she's a bit...testy. I think it's her time of the month."

Riku slapped him upside the head and looked at Iruka and said "So your the only teacher at the academy Naruto respects huh."

Iruka blinked and said "Um...who are you."

Riku said "My names Riku and like I said I am his godmother. I only returned recently to Konoha after finding out not only did my niece and brother-in-law survive the Kyuubi attack but also my godson. I swear he looks just like Minato-kun but he's all Kushina on the inside. Just wait until Ichigo gets here. He's going to flip finding out his nephew is still alive."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Sorry about missing class and painting the Hokage monument. It was all her idea this time."

Iruka looked at Riku and asked "Is that true."

Riku said "Yes it is. I saw how much security in this village has degraded over the years since I was last here and to prove it I had my godson here paint the monument in broad daylight which he did without getting caught. If that paint would have been exploding tags half the village would have been destroyed because security is that low and what is it with the fact and academy student can outrun Chunnin, Jounin, and ANBU. I swear when Minato-kun was Hokage things were different."

A voice from behind Iruka said "Yes they were....I have to admit that you do make some valid points about security and the fitness of my men. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Sandaime Hokage and you are." as he looked at Riku.

Riku said "My name is Riku, Naruto godmother."

The Sandaime eyes got wide and he looked at Naruto and Naruto said "Jiji, we have a lot to talk about. Why didn't you tell me about fur-ball or that my dad was the Yondaime."

The Sandaime frowned and said "I don't...."

Riku said "I would be careful with your next words Hokage-sama because when the feudal lord of lightning gets here in 3 days you might be going to war with Kumo again as well as their allies as well as the trade embargo that I will slap on your ass if I don't like the answers."

The Sandaime asked "Why would we be going to war with Kumo when the Lightning lord gets here in 3 days and why is he coming here."

Riku said "Because I have notified him that Kushina son is alive even after Koharu and Homaru sent him a message saying that Naruto died in child birth. The Lightning lord is Ichigo Uzumaki, Kushina older brother, Naruto uncle."

At this everyone in the hall that was listening all thought the same thing "_Oh shit."_

The Sandaime said "Perhaps we should discuss this in my office."

Riku said "Very well. Naruto, did you get that jutsu I showed you down. You know the one to help you pass."

Naruto said "Oh yeah, watch. Kagebunshin no jutsu." as the hall was filled with Naruto shocking everyone there.

Riku said "Oh, one more thing Hokage-sama. In case you think I am lying about being Naruto godmother here is something Minato showed me as proof." as she held up her hand and formed a Rasengan shocking several of the older ninja and the Hokage and the Sandaime said "I see.....Very well. We will discuss this in my office."

Riku said "Naruto, why don't you go with Iruka to the academy and then meet me at the library after that."

Naruto said "But I am not allowed in the library. The lady who operates it has told all the other ladies if they don't kick me out that she would fire them."

That stopped the Sandaime who was starting to walk away and he asked "How do you know that Naruto."

Naruto said "Well when Sakura mom first started working there I was trying to get in and I over heard her boss threaten Sakura mom with her job so I never went back to keep people from being fired. All because dad chose me to protect the village that hates my guts....maybe I can go live with my uncle." as he looked down.

Iruka frowned as did the Sandaime and Riku glared and said "Hokage-sama. I wish to request a mission. I will pay an S-rank pay if you will have a trusted team of ANBU who do not hate Naruto henge into Naruto and try going into different business in town and see what kind of reaction they get. If I do not like what I hear I will put a 30 percent sales tax on all import and export to your village for the next 5 years and in case you don't believe my threat you should know that do to a hostile takeover Gato shipping corporation has been taken over by Nami Inc. My company."

The Sandaime thought "_Oh shit, not good."_ and said "What if I don't do that mission."

Riku said "Then you will have a harsher penalty and I will not try to stop Ichigo from leveling this village since I know that 3 of the guards that are coming with him are the Raikage himself, his brother who is the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi as well as the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi and unlike Naruto they have been fully trained to use and unleash their demons."

The Sandaime rubbed his temples and said "Inu, Neko, Hebi, Tora."

4 Anbu appeared and he said "I want you each to take a section of Konoha and henge into Naruto and try to go into different business and record the reactions the store owners have toward you and also try the library and any other public places."

The 4 left and the Sandaime said "Shall we miss Riku."

Riku nods and said "Now have a good day Naruto and meet me at that ramen stand you were telling me about and bring your sensei here. I want to thank him for seeing you as you and not the Kyuubi."

Naruto nods and Iruka smiled a little and said "Come on Naruto."

Naruto said "Right Iruka-sensei." as they left.


	2. Chapter 2

When Riku and the Sandaime got to the Hokage office the Sandaime said "Why have you come here with such hostilities toward my village."

Riku said "I originally didn't but when I saw the way the people of this village treat Naruto I am sickened. I refuse to have my godson live like he has another day."

The Sandaime said "I see....so how do you know Minato and Kushina."

Riku said "I came to Konoha when my sister told me she was pregnant with her daughter Tenten...I believe she said she was on team Gai."

The Sandaime said "Yes she is. So your brother-in law is Peter."

Riku said "Nice try. His names Dustin."

The Sandaime sighed and said "I'm sorry about that but you have to understand that you have placed me at a huge disadvantage."

Riku said "I know which is why I wasn't insulted that you tried to catch me in a lie. Now as I was saying I originally came to Konoha to congratulate my sister and I met Minato when I was asking for directions to where they lived. At that time they had a house on the east side of town and only a small store. Kushina and my sister met when they were going to the hospital for check-ups. I went along with her to one which is when I first met Kushina who we invited over for some tea and we became friends from there. She loved honey tea with a lemon in it."

The Sandiame thought "_She really did know Kushina."_ and said "I see. So where have you been all these years."

Riku said "I was an inventor of sorts. I created all kinds of things from radios to chakra based weapons and anything in the middle. I just didn't have a lot of money at the time since I had to run when Snow country was taken over. I originally worked for the king of Snow country before his brother killed him.....anyways when I was here Minato and Kushina eventually let me in on the secret they were together along with Dustin and my sister. Kushina asked me to be godmother and her and my sister came up with all kinds of plans for the future of their kids......I wish they could have been here to see how they grown." as she looked sad.

The Sandaime said "As do I....I mean Kushina. I never had the pleasure to meet your sister."

Riku said "Yeah, she died from childbirth like Kushina did. I had went on a business trip to try and market one of my inventions 2 weeks before the Kyuubi attack and when I heard about it and all the deaths I came back to Konoha and I couldn't find Dustin and Tenten. Dustin told me they were at an emergency shelter in another town at the time and I went to where Minato and Kushina lived and their house was destroyed so I thought that Naruto and Kushina was dead along with Minato so I left thinking everyone I knew was dead. I used the money I made from my invention to buy a ship and I sailed away from the elemental nations and didn't return until last year."

The Sandaime said "You actually sailed out into the distant lands."

Riku said "Yeah. I had knowledge of a route from my time working for the King of Snow country since we got some special metal from there. It takes about 4 months at sea to get to land."

The Sandaime said "I see....so how did you find out about your family and Naruto."

Riku smiled and said "I was in lightning country when Dustin came to meet a supplier of steel and we ran into each other about 7 months back. He told me about Tenten and also about Naruto since he knew who he was when he saw him when you took him to get supplies to become a ninja. That was why he offered Naruto a chance to come back to shop there but he never did."

The Sandaime nods sadly and said "So if you didn't come here for hostile reasons what were you planning to do when you got here."

Riku said "Well I know some skills I wish to pass on to Tenten and Naruto. I was going to train them and I was going to open up shop here since I've grown from an inventor to a very good business woman. In fact I recently set up a trade alliance with Wave country after helping to liberate them from the Gato shipping corporation when I took over his business though I will have to clean up some of his business. I was wanting to open a couple of business here in town, a restaurant, grocery store, jutsu shop, furniture store, and a few other things like that."

The Sandaime blinked and said "Jutsu shop, what's that."

Riku said "Oh, it's a little something I saw while in the other lands. You have people who are retired or injured and can't be a ninja any longer in your village correct."

The Sandaime nod and Riku said "And when they die all that knowledge of Taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, medical jutsu, and forbidden jutsu will be lost. A jutsu shop is where those who are retired or injured have a chance to get extra money to support themselves since they can't be ninja anymore by writing down a jutsu like say chakra strings. It's a d-rank jutsu. I would pay $2500 for a D-rank jutsu to them for it and then I have the right to mass sell it to any ninja of your village who would want to come in and buy it at say $500 so all I have to do is sell the same jutsu to 6 people and I make a profit. E-rank jutsu are $250 each, D rank are $500, C rank are $1000, B rank are $2000, A rank are are $5000, and S-rank are $10,000. Someone like that Copy Cat Kakashi could make an easy $500 million selling all his jutsu."

The Sandaime said "I won't allow such a shop to operate in my village."

Riku said "Oh, and how would you stop me from opening that shop."

The Sandaime said "You have to have permission from the council to open any business and I can order my ninja not to do business with you."

Riku smiled and said "Then under article 65 paragraph 9 of the village charter you are breaking the village laws and can be removed from office if I bring this matter to the fire lord."

The Sandaime frowned and asked "What do you mean." as he tried to think of what she was referring to."

Riku said "In order for the Uchiha police force to be allowed to use their Sharingan in the village for the protection of the village they would have to list any jutsu they copied while the Sharingan was active and pay the person they copied the jutsu from a monetary sum of what the jutsu was worth. Any Uchiha who did not do that was punishable by removal of their office, or death. My jutsu shop would be considered an active Sharingan in the eyes of the Fire lord and since I will only sell the jutsu to your ninja that means that I am doing it to protect the village."

The Sandaime said "That is for your own records, what right do you have to sell them then."

Riku said "The right of a teacher teaching a student. I am offering to teach a trade like a blacksmith or a seamstress would teach someone who wanted to learn it. You can't stop me there either unless you want to shut down all skilled jobs in Konoha."

The Sandaime slumped in his chair as he thought it over and said "I see your point."

Just then there was 4 swirls of leaves and the Sandaime saw it was the 4 ANBU and he blinked and asked "What happened to your arm Tora."

Tora said "I entered a grocery store and was attacked with a baseball bat before I made 3 steps and never said a word."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Is it broke."

Tora said "No, I was able to reinforce it with chakra but it hurts like hell."

The Sandaime face went neutral and said "Report."

Inu said "I tried going into 17 different buildings and the ones I was allowed into I was charged inflated rates."

Hebi said "Besides the ramen stand I wasn't allowed anywhere pass the front door without being screamed at or having others block me."

The Sandaime frowned and Riku asked "What did you find Neko."

Neko said "I tried entering public places that I thought Naruto should be allowed like the library, ninja supply stores, and the academy Besides the wolf claw weapon shop I couldn't find any stores that would treat me right and I was asked to leave the library when I walked in but the woman who asked me appeared she didn't want to and the academy....well. Mizuki a traitor sir. He pulled me to the side and offered me a chance to pass early if I could complete a special mission. He told me the combination to the secure room in your office here and told me to steal the forbidden scroll. He said that I would not be allowed to graduate because of all my absentees."

The Sandaime looked at Riku and said "Can you give me some time to figure this out. I have completed your mission."

Riku said "Yes and I will talk with Naruto and find out if he wants me to tax Konoha. Here is the payment I promised. Good day." as she tossed a scroll and left in a swirl of water.

After she was gone the Sandaime said "Go get your arm checked just in case Tora. The rest of you notify the council I want to meet them in 30 minutes. Inu, I want you to capture Mizuki and take him to Ibiki. Go." and all 4 left in swirls of leaves.

At the academy Naruto and Iruka entered the class room and the class quited down and Ino said "How did you change cloths so fast Naruto."

Naruto looked confused and said "I've been wearing these cloths for several hours Ino, why."

Sakura said "But you were here 5 minutes ago and Mizuki-sensei took you out in the hall to talk to you and you were wearing your orange outfit."

Iruka sighed and said "That was an ANBU agent Sakura. Naruto godmother has recently returned to Konoha and requested a mission when she saw someone attacking Naruto and hired an ANBU team to impersonate Naruto around the village looking for the guilty party. That's part of the reason he wasn't hear today."

At this Mizuki flinched and began to look around when Inu appeared and said "Mizuki, you are hereby under arrest for treason." as he went to capture Mizuki who jumped back and began to do hand signs and said "Fire style Fireball jutsu." as he breathed a fireball at Inu who jumped to the side and Naruto seeing the fireball heading toward the kids replaced himself with one of the kids and held both his hands in front of him and screamed "RasenShuriken." as both hands formed a RasenShuriken that intercepted the fireball.

When the attack died Naruto still had the RasenShuriken going and Mizuki said "I'll kill you demon as he pulled a demon windmill shuriken off his back and threw it at Naruto who spun in a circle real quick throwing both RasenShuriken and it cut the demon windmill shuriken in half and continued on their paths slicing both Mizuki arms off making him scream in pain and Naruto acting on instinct grabbed both pieces of the demon windmill shuriken that had been cut in half and spun again throwing them at Mizuki pinning him to the wall as one point each went into the wall while the other point that was at a 90 degree angle pinned his chest to the walls and Naruto who was panting said "If I really was a demon, you would be dead traitor." as he fell back into his chair.

The entire class was shocked by this as was Iruka and Inu as Mizuki who was getting pale from his bleeding stumps passed out.

Inu said "What was all that Naruto."

Naruto said "Later, if you want to arrest Mizuki you need to get him to a medic before he bleeds to death."

Inu looked and said "Right, Iruka, can you clean this up."

Iruka nods and Inu placed his hand on Mizuki chest and shushined away.

Iruka quickly did a few hand signs and breathed a small fire at the blood and the severed arms.

Iruka glanced back at the class that was all looking at Naruto in shock and Iruka said "Good job Naruto, you saved a classmates life by replacing him with yourself and stopping the fireball but what was that jutsu you used."

Naruto sighed and said "I've been trying to learn my dad's jutsu, you know, the one my godmother used in the tower today."

Iruka nods and Naruto said "Well while learning it I invented that jutsu I just used. I'm still working on it but it's not complete yet."

Iruka said "Well it was still impressive......."

Just then there was a swirl of water on one side of the room and a swirl of leaves on the other showing the Sandaime and Riku.

Riku quickly moved over to Naruto and said "Are you alright."

Naruto said "Yeah, I put to much chakra in it though."

Riku hit him on the head and said "Idiot. I told you not to use that jutsu for a week or 2 until you got it under control better."

Naruto said "Well sorry. I don't have anything else that could have stopped that jutsu. If I had a water source nearby or could control my bloodline better then maybe I could have stopped it but..."

Riku covered his mouth with her hand and said "You talk to much."

The Sandaime asked "How exactly did you know what happened here already Riku-san."

Riku said "I already found out that Naruto will train even to the point of exhaustion and since the jutsu he invented is an A-rank assassination jutsu I made him wear an alarm that goes off and notifies me that he used that jutsu. I told him I didn't want him using it without me there in case he hurts himself until he can control it and the Rasengan."

The Sandaime said "You shouldn't be teaching him the Rasengan. It is also an A-rank assassination jutsu."

Riku said "His father, the Yondaime invented it and it is his birthright to learn it just like these students who are from clans have a right to learn their family jutsu."

There were several gasp in the room and Kiba said "He's the Yondaime's son."

Sakura said "Now that I look at him, besides those whiskers he does look like the Yondaime."

Ino said "Wait, if he's the Yondaime's son then why is he named Uzumaki."

A random kid asked "Why did Mizuki call him a demon."

The Sandaime said "Enough." silencing the room.

Riku said "Perhaps you should let me explain it for you Hokage-sama. I am sure that you have more important things to do then explain to a bunch of kids that they have been lied to their entire lives because of your law."

The Sandaime glared at her and said "You are troublesome." causing Shikamaru to sneeze as the Sandaime left in a swirl of leaves.

After he was gone Riku smiled and said "Hi Iruka, how's it going." causing the entire room to face faulted."

Naruto thought "_I think your programming went to hell Riku." _causing her to hit him upside the head.

Iruka sat down and said "Well....you got the floor Riku-san. Why don't you explain things."

Riku nods and looked around the room and pointed to Kiba and said "You, you with the dog, come here a minute."

Kiba frowned and asked "Why."

Riku said "Because if you help me I will pay you $100 and all you have to do is stand there and act brave in front of all the cute girls in your class."

Kiba smirked and walked down to Riku was and Riku reached for Akamaru and Kiba stepped back and Riku said "I need his help also so I will give you another $100 to get him a big steak if he will help me also."

Iruka blinked and asked "What are you going to do exactly Riku-san."

Riku said "Shh you. I'm teaching here." causing the class to giggle and Kiba said "Your not going to hurt him are you."

Riku said "Nope, he's going to be perfectly fine. Trust me."

Kiba nods and set Akamaru on the desk and Riku said "Alright class, here is the big secret that all of you have been lied to all your lives about. You see how....what are both your names."

Kiba blushed and said "I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru."

Riku said "Right, Alright you all see how Akamaru and Kiba are 2 separate beings right."

At this everyone nods and Riku said "Let me see your hand a minute Kiba."

Kiba held out his hand and Riku pulled out a scroll and unsealed a paintbrush and ink and Iruka said "Your not actually going to do that are you."

Riku said "Relax, I know what I'm doing." as she drew a seal on Kiba hand.

Kiba asked "What is this."

Riku said "A storage seal. Now I want you to place that hand on Akamaru like your going to pet him and send a small chakra burst to your hand."

Kiba did while frowning and Akamaru disappeared in a puff of smoke shocking everyone but Naruto, Riku, and Iruka.

Kiba said "Where did he go."

Iruka said "He's in the seal on your hand now Kiba."

Kiba looked at his hand and said "How do I get him out."

Riku said "Relax, I will explain it to you and everyone in a minute. Now I want to ask you all something. When Kiba sealed Akamaru in his hand did Kiba become Akamaru or did Akamaru become Kiba."

Sakura said "Of coarse not, It's like a glass of water, the glass doesn't become the water and the water doesn't become the glass....right."

Riku asked "Does everyone agree with Sakura."

Ino said "Of coarse we do, what does this have to do with anything."

Naruto said "Because I found out when my godmother arrived recently the reason nearly everyone in the village hates me is because my dad, the Yondaime, the day I was born sealed something in me just like Kiba sealed Akamaru but the people of this village see me as the thing that is sealed in me even though we are separate. It's the reason I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 4, it's the reason council members told my family I died the day I was born so they would not let me grow up in another country and it's the reason I can't even goto the library without being asked to leave. Sakura mom got told when she was hired to work there if she let me enter the library she would be fired. Can anyone guess what it was that my dad sealed in me." making Sakura think to ask her mom.

Ino asked "When is your birthday." as everyone tried to think about what Naruto said.

Naruto turned and slammed his head in the wall and said "Thanks. I see how I rate to everyone. Riku, can we please go."

Riku nod pulling out $200 and said "Just wipe some of your blood on the seal and he will pop out." as she hands the money to Kiba who unsealed Akamaru and she walked over to Naruto and placed her hand on his shoulder and shushined away in a swirl of water.

Once they were gone Ino asked "Well what is it. What did the Yondaime seal in his son the day he was born."

Iruka sighed and said "Kyuubi." making all the kids eyes widen.

Ame said "He's the Kyuubi."

Iruka quickly unleashed a lot of KI and said "He is not the Kyuubi. He is no different then Kiba and Akamaru a few minutes ago. Akamaru was to represent Kyuubi and Kiba represented Naruto. Besides those whiskers on Naruto face marking him as a Jinchuuriki he has never shown any signs of being anything but a normal person."

A single clap from the back of the room drew his attention and Iruka eyes widen as he saw the Hiate of the person in the back of the room and he said "Who are you and why are you here Kumo nin." as he pulled out a kunai.

The person standing there said "Relax Chunnin. The Raikage asked me to come meet Naruto and find out where he lived since his uncle the Feudal lord is on his way here with the Raikage. I was told he was the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi and I had Nibi lead me to him." causing several eyes to widen.

Shikamaru said "Your a jinchuuriki also."

The person laughed and pulled off the cloak revealing that the person was a woman and she said "My name is Nii Yugito, Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Neko and just so you should know nearly all of the Bijuu are sealed into a human somewhere. My village has 2, Suna has 1 Iwa has 2, Mist has one and you have one but unlike you every other village has raised us to be superior weapons. Hell, last time I checked the Mizukage was in fact the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi."

Ino said "What's it like being a Jinc....whatever you call it."

Yugito laughed and said "Want to know a little secret girl, You see that girl right there, the Hyuuga."

Hinata stiffened and Ino said "Hinata, yeah, what about her."

Yugito said "When a Jinchuuriki has a child that child is born with a bloodline. The Hyuuga bloodline was created when a Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Neko in the past had a child. Kumo waiting to see if when I settle down if my children will have the Hyuuga bloodline or perhaps a new one." with a smirk making Hinata pale and the rest of the class wide eyed.

Kiba growled and said "You lie."

Yugito said "Nope, in fact your bloodline comes from a minor dog demon. The Sharingan comes from a lizard demon. Naruto bloodline like most water bloodlines came from the Sanbi. If he didn't already have a bloodline it would be pretty interesting to see what bloodline Naruto children have since nobody ever been smart enough to seal the Kyuubi away before but then again your Yondaime was rumored to be the best seal master in the world but if what Naruto said is true about the way your village treated him then your people must be idiots. Anyways you shouldn't throw stones in a glass house because the house you break might be your own." as she glanced to the left and nods slightly before she shushined away in a bolt of lightning.

Once she was gone Ame asked "She's lying, right Iruka-sensei."

Iruka said "I don't know Ame. It is possible and people have captured demons several times over the years so it is possible that is how bloodlines are created."

Iruka sighed and said "Alright, I want the truth, how many of you think Naruto is the Kyuubi."

3 people raised their hands and Iruka frowned and said "Well you 3 are wrong. If the Yondaime didn't seal the Kyuubi in Naruto to save our village then we would all be dead. Anyone who says he is the Kyuubi or hates him for it are idiots."

Sakura asked "What happens if the Kyuubi breaks free of the seal he's in."

A voice from the back of the room said "It won't making everyone turn and see the Sandaime Hokage sitting in a desk.

Sakura asked "When did you get back here."

The Sandaime said "I created a Kagebunshin and had it sit back here to watch. I saw the Kumo nin the moment she arrived and I gave her Naruto address. Also she was telling the truth. My sensei the Shodaime Hokage said that he got his bloodline to use Wood because his mother was a jinchuuriki for the Schichibi. Also everything Naruto, Riku, and Iruka said is true. The people of this village because of the all the deaths the Kyuubi caused before he was sealed away hate Naruto because they feel that it's not fair the Kyuubi still lives when their loved ones died. As long as Naruto lives the Kyuubi lives but the day Naruto dies he will successfully kill the Kyuubi."

Choji said "If the Kyuubi dies when Naruto dies why does it sound like there demons have been sealed several times."

The Sandaime said "Because the Yondaime, Naruto father created a brand new sealing method that summoned the Shinigami at the cost of his life to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto so when Naruto dies the Kyuubi will goto the after life....of coarse Minato also made it where Naruto is slowly torturing and killing the Kyuubi as well."

Sakura asked "What do you mean."

The Sandaime said "I know you all have heard how this is Naruto 3rd year taking the final test right."

Ino said "Yeah, he's an idiot who can't pass it."

The Sandaime said "Actually, he's passed it both times except for 1 jutsu. That one jutsu has stopped him and because the way Naruto is slowly killing the Kyuubi he can't do that one jutsu because he has to much chakra. In fact Naruto has more chakra then I do because he is taking the chakra from the Kyuubi and making it his own so by the time Naruto is I say 22 years old he should have killed the Kyuubi and will have more chakra then the entire village put together."

At this the entire class was wide eyed including Iruka. The Sandaime chuckled and said "After I saw the pain the older generation of Konoha had because of seeing all their loved ones die at the hands of the Kyuubi I had passed a law that no one was allowed to speak about how it was really defeated hoping that Naruto would be able to live a normal life since it was him who is the one saving us every day but most of the older generation do not see him as a person but instead Kyuubi and have gotten around my law by ordering the younger generation to stay away or try to make his life hell....think about how many times adults have told you to stay away from him or something like that. Now imagine if you heard those words every day of your life....then you might have an idea of what Naruto life is like.....but the funny thing is....after everything he's been through, he doesn't want pity....or revenge....or even a reward......all he wants to be seen as is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, proud shinobi of Konoha and to someday be a husband and father......well my old bones are getting tired of sitting here. Please think over my words and show me and everyone that the younger generation is smarter then the last and that you can tell the difference between a kunai in a scroll and the scroll itself. Good bye future Shinobi and kunoichi of Konoha and good luck." as he went up in smoke.

To say everyone was sub-due would be an understatement. As the class looked at each other Shikamaru said "I don't care if he's got the Kyuubi in him or not. Naruto is Naruto. The same person he was yesterday and the same person he will be tomorrow. Are we done for today Iruka-sensei. Today has been troublesome."

Iruka smiled and said "Yes, your all dismissed."

With Naruto

Naruto was in his apartment meditating on drawing the cold in his fingers and toes toward the warmer parts of his body so he could control his bloodline when a bolt of lightning appeared in his room and he tensed a moment as Riku said "Relax, I was expecting her. Hello Yugito."

Yugito said "You know you did a very good impression of the Hokage back there. If it wasn't for the fact I can smell the same scent from you even I would have been fooled."

Naruto asked "What is she talking about Riku." looking at both woman and trying to figure out why a Kumo nin was here.

Riku said "Relax, I will tell you later. This is Nii Yugito, Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Neko. She was sent here to find you."

Yugito turned toward Naruto and said "The Raikage sent me ahead to save time and ask you to open this scroll. If you can't then your not related to the Feudal lord of Lightning country but if you can then you are. It is just a safety measure to protect our lord."

Naruto nods and took the scroll and bit his thumb recognizing the seal as a blood seal and put some blood on it. As the scroll opened he opened it and read the words "**Hello Nephew."** and he handed the scroll back to her and Yugito said "Thank you. I shall return now and show that you are related to him....don't let the idiots get to you kid, some of us understand what your going through and with time it can get better." as she left in another bolt of lightning.

Naruto turned to Riku and said "So what was that about back there that you had me reveal my status as a Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi for."

Riku said "One of the upgrades that I sent to Eva is a way to make your own summoning contract basically with Kyuubi-fied Kagebunshins that look like Kyuubi's. Not to mention the fact your chakra saber and other weapons will be made out of Kyuubi chakra as well and you won't have to worry about the chakra drain."

Naruto said "That reminds me, how exactly are you going without me or someone inside that armor."

Riku sighed and said "In the future we came up with a way to generate more chakra by changing chakra into electricity and then running it through a generator and then changing the increased electricity back into chakra and then repeating the process.....when we found this you had me create the seals on the inside of this armor and store it in a new and improved Remote ball so that as time went by I would gain unlimited chakra. Originally I was taking 1 percent of your chakra constantly to do this but when the Kyuubi was being extracted from you I took as much of Kyuubi chakra as I could while using it to turn your body into a bomb to kill Akatasuki to make sure they didn't go after Gaara and the others. That was one of your final request."

Naruto said "So you have Kyuubi chakra."

Riku said "Originally but then over the next month I created a new set of armor called war machine as well as purifying the chakra I took from Kyuubi and gave War machine enough chakra to power it for 7 days without ever touching Tenten's reserves but like you it is constantly taking one percent of her chakra so that she will get stronger but it won't cost her to much chakra to use it and while she's resting it will restore itself. I also used the power transfer system I explained earlier to make Tenten a chakra saber, chakra scythe and a chakra shield so that using those won't ever draw on her own reserves. I have told Eva how to do the same for your weapon systems but told her to modify them to Kyuubi chakra."

Naruto said "Why can't you just make it where we have unlimited chakra like you."

Riku shook her head and said "To dangerous. It could accidentally cause chakra overload and kill you or turn you into a chakra bomb and kill you. I have sent instructions to Eva to make it where most of your operating systems will be used with Kyuubi chakra so you won't have as much of a drain as you had before but 1 percent will still be drawn from you constantly to help improve you as well as storing up chakra for later use. This will help you with your reserves and make sure when you get older and absorb more of Kyuubi chakra you don't die of chakra overload."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Alright, I can understand that...and you used the same idea for Tenten since she doesn't have the Kyuubi you gave her a way to power hers while only slightly making her notice using it."

Riku said "Right. Right now only me, Eva, and Mom know how to make the unlimited chakra reserves and that will be the way it remains. When you or Tenten die then Mom and Eva will be uploaded into me and I will pass that knowledge on to your children and their children and so on and so forth which is why I won't fight for you unless it is a last resort because I am to be the guardian of the Namikaze clan secrets just like we had discussed."

Naruto frowned and said "I see.....well that's alright and I admit it's a good thing you didn't give us unlimited chakra because we might become reckless with it."

Riku smiled and rubbed Naruto head and said "Anyways you should get some rest, go take a shower and I'll get you some food and cook you a meal. It is already 7 o'clock in the evening and you have had a very long day."

Naruto asked "When can I see Tenten."

Riku said "Tomorrow after you pass your test."

Naruto nods and went toward the bathroom and when he came out had a nice meal ready for him to eat and after dinner went to bed.

After he was asleep Riku thought "_And tomorrow the real fun begins_....._I just hope you are ready for it Naruto-kun because you only going to get this one chance. I can't risk going back again._"

In the Council chamber the Sandaime said "So we are all in agreement."

The council looked at the 3 bodies on the ground and quickly agreed and the Sandaime said "Good, then begin immediately. Dismissed....ANBU, take the bodies of Koharu, Homaru, and Danzo away."

As the ANBU took the bodies away and the Sandaime thought "_Idiots. To think that Danzo would attack me from behind when I ordered Homaru and Koharu arrested after finding out that they sent that message knowing he was Naruto uncle.....they should have remained silent and Hiashi wouldn't of killed those 2....I can't believe how strong he is considering his family __Taijutsu__ is called the gentle fist. Luckily I was able to let go in time to avoid that sword......I knew I should have killed you years ago Danzo, to think you would try to assassinate me when I was __stopping__ Hiashi from destroying their bodies."_ as he looked at the cut along his arm before he shushined away to the hospital.

The next day when Naruto got up he found a new pair of black ANBU pants, black combat boots, and a black modified Chunnin/ANBU style armor vest with multiple pockets and the Uzumaki spiral on the left pocket. He then looked at his black cloak with blue flames and saw it had been cleaned and repaired and smiled as he got dressed.

Once he got dressed he left his apartment and headed toward the academy and blinked as he saw several store owners smile toward him and he thought "_Somethings up and those smiles are fake."_ as he ignored most of them and kept on walking.

When he got to the academy he saw everyone was going in and he quickly walked inside through a side door that is used to goto the training ground.

In the front of the academy several people frowned as they saw this.

Hiashi looked to the tree in front of the academy and nods and he saw a branch member nod as well and he said "Have ANBU discovered who impersonated you yesterday during our council meeting Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime said "No but they have not found any evidence of that Kumo nin either though I believe that she was here. I believe the point Riku-san had Naruto make yesterday is true. Our security has slipped greatly to not see an academy student painting the Hokage monument in broad daylight and the fact he outran most of our ninja as well does not give me much confidence in our ninja abilities. Perhaps the years of peace have made us soft." as he glanced at the academy window where Iruka class was.

Hiashi said "Yes, I am waiting for the fall out of the truth behind bloodlines coming out like it did."

The Sandaime nod and said "For now all we can do is try and make things calm between now and the time the Feudal lord arrives." as they walked away.

Inside the class room Naruto took a seat in the back of the class with a glass of water in front of him with his hands on each side of the glass 3 inches away and several Gennins walked in and looked at him and looked at the other kids and then back at Naruto and Naruto who was concentrating on the water in front of him saw this but kept it to himself.

Just then Shikamaru walked in seeing the other kids and muttered 'troublesome' and headed up the steps and sat down next to Naruto and said "What's up."

Naruto said "Nothing much, just working on my bloodline. What's up with you."

Shikamaru said "Just wondering if you think your going to pass this time or not."

Naruto said "Yeah, my godmother taught me a couple of chakra control exercises and a couple other things that helped me with my bunshin problem."

Shikamaru said "Notice the looks."

Naruto said "Yeah....what's up with them."

Shino voice from behind him said "Now that they know the truth about you they are trying to figure out what to think. Welcome to my world."

Naruto said "Your not that bad Shino. I figured you, Shika, and Choji would be cool about this crap. I still can't believe it all....it's so....unreal and yet..."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome."

Naruto said "Very.....by the way Shino, you don't have any one me right now do you."

Shino said "No why."

Naruto said "Didn't want to accidentally kill them....Ice style:Ice block." as he flashed through hand signs and the glass in front of him began to freeze but only a the top of the water froze.

Shino raised an eyebrow and Naruto sighed and said "Not enough.....I need more control."

Shikamaru said "Ice...."

Naruto said "Yeah, it's my bloodline. It's hard work getting it to work though."

Shino sat down and said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Well the first time I activated it......well I rather not talk about but from what I've been told I have to move the coldness in my body toward my core. When I feel the elements in my body I can feel fire in my stomach thanks to the fox and I can feel wind chakra going completely through my system since wind aids fire and turns water to ice and near my fingers and toes I can feel coldness. That is where my second element comes in of water and as I move the coldness toward my core it will turn the water into ice and if I can get it all the way to my core I might actually be able to kill the Kyuubi chakra in me but that's just a theory....I'm having to do a lot of theory work from a third person point of view to figure out how to use my bloodline...hopefully my uncle will be able to help me learn to use it better."

Both Shikamaru and Shino nod and Choji walked up and said "Hey Naruto, excited about today."

Naruto said "Some....I think I'm still in shock a little though."

Choji said "Hey, your always Naruto to me after all no bad person enjoys Ichiruka ramen."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Choji....we should hang out some time....all 4 of us."

Kiba said "Mind if I join in."

Naruto blinked and said "Your OK with me."

Kiba said "Of coarse I am dead last Why wouldn't I."

Naruto said "I just thought that once you found out about the fox you would hate me, you know the whole dog, cat, dog fox thing."

Kiba said "No, I don't see you as the fox but I do see that Kumo chick as a cat though and I loved to chase her for all 9 of her lives if you know what I mean." as he motioned with his hands like he was playing with breast.

Naruto snicker and Sasuke walked over and Naruto looked up at him and said "What's up Teme."

Sasuke said "Fight me."

Naruto face went neutral and said "No."

Sasuke sneered and said "What's the matter dobe, scared."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Think what you want Sasuke. I have nothing to prove to you."

Just then Ino and Sakura tied trying to get through the door and both screamed "Made it." drawing all attention to them before both girls fell to the floor. As they tried to get up Iruka walked in and said "Sorry I'm late class but I had to do some last minute paperwork since I haven't gotten a new assistant yet. Everyone please take a seat.......That means you as well Sasuke." causing Sasuke to glare before returning to his seat.

Naruto sighed and said "Maybe I should freeze his balls off." causing Kiba to burst out laughing and Shikamaru to bit his lip and Choji to choke on his chips.

Shino said "He would have to have a pair to freeze off first."

At this the entire group of boys burst out laughing causing Iruka to use his big head jutsu and said "Quite."

Once everyone quited down Iruka said "Normally I would call you into another room to do these test but since it's by myself I am going to do things a little different. I want everyone on the front row to line up in a row here and you will perform each jutsu I ask you to perform. If you can't perform the jutsu correctly on your first try you fail. Do you understand."

All the kids including Sasuke, Sakura and Ino said "Yes sensei."

Iruka then had the 9 up front to do the henge at the same time and then had them take turns replacing themselves with a chair and then create 2 bunshin. After 5 of the 9 passed Iruka had them sit down and the second, third forth row that had Choji, Kiba, and Hinata. After that came the final row with Shikamaru, Shino, and Naruto.

Iruka had them all do the henge which Naruto did correctly and the replacement and when it got to the bunshin Naruto raised his hand and Iruka said "yes, what is it Naruto."

Naruto said "If we can do more then one type of bunshin. Does it matter which ones."

Iruka looked at the class and asked "Does anyone who did not pass the bunshin part of the ninjutsu test know another type of bunshin."

1 kid raised his hand and Iruka said "Alright, please come up and demonstrate the bunshin you can do."

The kid walked up and did the water clone jutsu and Iruka asked "Can you do the regular bunshin or a second bunshin type and if so please demonstrate."

The kid did the regular bunshin and this time got it right and Iruka said "Alright, you pass this part then. The only way you are allowed to use an elemental bunshin to pass is if you know another bunshin in case the element you are using is not available. In your case if you were in the desert where there is not water then your bunshin wouldn't work. Do you understand."

The kid nods and Iruka passed him and Sasuke frowned and Naruto put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." as 5 Kagebunshin appeared.

Iruka said "Even though that is a Jounin level jutsu you must still do a second type of bunshin in case you don't have the chakra reserves to do them."

Naruto nods and he puts his hands together and said "Mizubunshin no jutsu." as 5 water clones formed before 2 regular bunshin appeared without smoke.

Iruka said "3 types of bunshin, very good Naruto." as the mizu bunshin burst into water and the kagebunshin went up in smoke however what no one notice was the 2 regular bunshin just faded away since they were just illusions.

After everyone finished Iruka said "Very good class. For those of you who passed you will return here tomorrow at 8 am to receive your teams and sensei. For those who didn't pass you can retake the class when it starts back up in a few weeks. Good luck to all of you and have a good day." as he grabbed his clipboard with the names of who passed and left.

All the kids who passed cheered while the few who didn't sulked before leaving.

As the group walked out Naruto walked out along with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino. As they made it outside Naruto sees the parents of some of the teens frown seeing his headband and began to walk away and Naruto saw Riku and Tenten and smiles seeing them and makes his way toward them.

Off to the side the Hokage was talking with Iruka and said "So he did 3 different types of bunshin....impressive."

Iruka nods and both watch as Naruto heads toward Riku and Tenten when a figure appears out of thin air wearing a black cloak and red clouds and a spiral mask and shoves his fist into Naruto stomach caring him back as both disappeared in a blur.

Tenten screamed "Naruto." as she ran toward where he had been and Riku gasp and she pulled out a silver cube and threw it on the ground and light began to appear out of it and shined into the air as an image appeared shocking everyone.

Tenten turned seeing Riku pull out the cube and said "What are you doing, who was that just now and wheres Naruto."

Riku said "Quite, Naruto has one of my video relays on him so it will take a few seconds to get a video feed on him. The further away he is the longer the delay....Here it comes." as the white static above everyone slowly became a picture and they saw what looked like a canyon and Naruto appeared sliding across the top of water before stopping on the shore while the person who attacked him stood on the other shore.

Naruto looked around and looked at the person in front of him and said "Who are you and where are we....why did you attack me."

The Sandaime seen this and said "Can you tell where he is at Riku-san."

Riku said "Sorry, this is all I can do for now."

The Sandaime frowned and looked on and the figure who had attacked Naruto said "Hmm......I must say you look like the rest of your family Senju."

At this the Sandaime Hokage eyes widen which did not go unnoticed by Riku.

Naruto said "Senju....who the hell are you and why did you call me Senju. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." making several of the parents in the court yard as well as the gathered ninja who came seeing the disturbance at the academy to gasp and murmur to themselves.

The figure chuckled and said "Namikaze is the name the Sandaime Hokage created to hide the identity of the youngest Senju child Minato Senju, baby brother to Tsunade and Nawaki Senju. You are the last male Senju in the world and I......" as he reached up to his mask and pulled it off and said "I am Uchiha Madara."

The Sandaime Hokage turned pale while several people looked at the Sandaime. Tenten asked "Is he telling the truth Hokage-sama. Is Naruto really a Senju."

The Sandaime frowns and said "Yes though I am wondering how Madara Uchiha is still alive and looks as if he hasn't aged a day in 40 years."

Naruto slowly stood up and while getting into a defensive stance and said "So your Madara Uchiha. Is that suppose to mean something to me."

Madara said "I suppose that depends. You see I didn't come here to fight."

Naruto said "Then why kidnap me, what are you after." as he looked around.

Madara said "I wish to talk with you before all the test I have set up for you begin Senju."

Naruto said "Sorry, not interest, now why don't you tell me where we are and I can be on my way."

The Sandaime Hokage frowned and thought "_Be careful Naruto, Madara is on another level then you."_

Madara shook his head and said "Because if you do not talk to me I will release another Bijuu on your precious village." making the people of Konoha to gasp and Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "So the old stories about you summoning the Kyuubi were true huh. I thought they were fantasy the Uchiha clan told to make people get on their knees and blow them." causing several Konoha people to snicker.

Sasuke was clenching his fist while Riku said "Smart Naruto." making several people near her to look at her.

Tenten asked "What smart. He's making him angry."

Riku said "Watch his eyes. He's stalling Madara and looking for things to use as an advantage because he knows that he's weaker then Madara. He's also keeping Madara off his game."

The Sandaime nods.

Back in the valley Madara smiles and said "Your dim witted attempt to anger me won't work Senju."

Naruto said "Stop calling me that. Do you have any proof that I am related to the legendary sucker. I mean besides both being blonds."

Madara said "Oh I have proof your related to Tsunade.....and the Sandaime Hokage." making Naruto eyes widen.

In Konoha several people were looking at the Sandaime who face was neutral.

Back with Naruto. Naruto asked "What are you smoking. I'm not related to the old man."

Madara said "Let me tell you a little story Senju. Back when Konoha was founded by the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan...."

Naruto said "You mean when the Senju clan created Konoha and you came in like the thieves your clan is and tried to take credit for helping to create the village."

A kunai cut his cheek and Naruto stood unfazed and Madara said "Keep your smart ass remarks to yourself Senju."

Naruto said "Sorry, everyone tells me I am a dumb ass so I guess my remarks are alright." as Madara appeared behind Naruto and he went to punch Naruto in the head and Madara hand went through Naruto body as Naruto jumped out of the water driving his fist into Madara body only to go through as well as Naruto landed on the shore and Madara appeared back where he started.

In Konoha everyone was shocked and Kiba said "What the hell happened."

The Sandaime said "Their testing each other..."

Madara said "Impressive. You fooled my Sharingan for a brief moment. A half a second faster and you might have actually touched me."

Naruto said "Your a full second behind me though old timer."

Madara glared at Naruto and said "Now where was I."

Naruto said "Great, were both lost now since you kidnapped me and dragged my ass here."

A kunai went toward Naruto arm but Naruto raised his hand and caught the kunai and said "Thanks, I was getting low."

Back in Konoha, Kakashi who had arrived said "What the hells going on here, Naruto skills are higher then all the records at the academy placed him at."

Riku said "You haven't seen anything yet Sharingan Kakashi..." making him look at her.

Madara took a deep breath and said "If you do not let me tell my story I will kill your sister."

Naruto eyes widen which did not go unnoticed by the Sandaime who was looking questioningly and Naruto asked "What sister. I'm an only child."

Madara said "Your trying to hide the fact you know about her but I know about her. In fact I was the one who arranged for her to be kidnapped before she was born."

Naruto crossed his arms and said "Fine, tell your story you senile old gold but then tell how you supposedly had some mysterious sister kidnapped as well." as he leaned back against the wall behind him.

Madara smiled and did the same against the wall behind him and said "This reminds me of the days with me and Hashirama.......Now as I was saying, when Konoha was founded by the Senju and the Uchiha clan Hashirama and I fought in this very spot we are standing now."

In Konoha the Sandaime said "Kakashi, get 10 teams of ANBU and lead them to the Valley of the End, rescue Naruto, go now."

Kakashi nods and leaves in a swirl of leaves.

Madara continued and said "Anyways I summoned the Kyuubi and that was when we learned that his wood abilities could control demons. I lost that day and he was named the Shodaime Hokage....To get new clans to join Konoha he offered all kinds of deals and one such clan was the Sarutobi clan. He took who you call the Sandaime as his apprentice....for 10 years Sarutobi trained under the Shodaime Hokage and during that time the only child of Hashirama, his daughter became attracted to the little monkey and he as well to her and she became pregnant with Tsunade.....Do to him being the heir to his clan he wasn't allowed to marry her so she had Tsunade who kept the Senju name and then a few years later she had Nawaki....After Nawaki was born the little monkeys clan decided he should be married and arranged a marriage with another clan that was allies with the Sarutobi clan and he was forced to marry the woman who gave him Asuma and his other son Shimba. After she died giving birth to Shimba, the little monkey who had had became the Jounin sensei of his eldest child Tsunade tried to unite all his children but the Nidaime, Tobirama would not let this happen because his wife had already died and he refused to marry and he would not let his clan name die out but then then the 2nd great Shinobi war broke out and Tobirama died in lightning country."

Naruto bit his lip and thought "_Could this all be true."_

At this several people were looking at the Sandaime who face was neutral.

Madara said "I'm glad you can keep your mouth shut when I took time to explain the rest of your history to you Senju. Now after his death there were 2 candidates for the position of Sandaime Hokage."

Naruto said "Danzo and the old man."

Madara said "Very good...Danzo was my apprentice like the little monkey was Hashirama. With the backing of the his former lover he was named the Sandaime Hokage instead of Danzo.....My apprentice was furious and then he learned that Lady Senju was pregnant again he became suspicious and had a paternity test done on the blood of Tsunade and Nawaki and when he had that tested against the old monkey he understood why Lady Senju had voted for him to be Hokage. He became enraged and confronted the little monkey about it and they fought at which time Danzo lost one eye and arm....In an act of revenge he sold out the Nawaki team to Iwa who killed the entire team."

At this people in the village gasped and the Sandaime closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

Naruto clenched his fist as well and Madara said "Yes.....the Sandaime fearing that Iwa was targeting the Senju decided to try and hid his son that was about to be born and created the name Namikaze for him but Lady Senju passed away during child birth and with Danzo watching him he had no choice but to put his son in the orphanage or risk a civil war in the village with Danzo claiming he slept his way to power."

Naruto said "So if your story true and I'm a Senju what does this have to deal with this mysterious sister and why did you send the Kyuubi to attack Konoha....and how the hell are you still alive, shouldn't you be in some old folks home for the senile."

Madara ignored the remark and said "If you must really know I took the Magnekyou Sharingan from my little brother and it gave me eternal youth."

Naruto said "That's the Sharingan the secret room in the Uchiha Temple talks about right."

Madara looked surprise and said "You know of that room."

Naruto said "Let me see if I remember it right, To gain the Magnekyou Sharingan a Sharingan user must kill someone they care for."

Madara said "Yes, for most of the Uchiha clan we kill our best friends to get it. For my brother he killed our mother and I killed our father."

In Konoha a lot of people were wide eyed and looking at Sasuke as his fan club just took a huge hit.

Naruto said "Yeah.....my old ANBU guard took me there to hide on my 7th birthday when the villagers blew up my apartment."

In Konoha the teens looked at the adults with anger while the adults looked down in shame.

Madara said "Yes, Itachi is too kind hearted. It was why I actually doubted he would follow his orders and kill the Uchiha clan."

Naruto blinked and said "What orders."

Madara said "That is one of the test I have set up for you Senju. You see, I had my apprentice Danzo talk the head of the Uchiha clan into planning a coup DE taut to kill the council and the Hokage and at the same time I had it where he had the Hokage place Itachi as a spy in the Uchiha clan because of growing hostilities between the Uchiha clan and Konoha. Itachi reported back to the Hokage and the elders and with the stolen Sharingan eye Danzo took he had the elders help him order Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan to save Konoha. Itachi only agreed to do it so he could save his little brother because he loves him. I knew this which is why I had Danzo have Itachi placed in the situation he was in. Right now Itachi is in my Akatasuki organization as a 'secret spy for Konoha reporting on what we are planning with capturing all the Bijuu and Jinchuuriki and giving the reports to Jiraiya. Itachi also excepted his fate to let Sasuke kill him when the time is right but because of the way Danzo talked the council into having the village treat Sasuke like he's Kami gift to them Sasuke has grown conceited and will eventually betray Konoha at which time you will have to fight him."

Naruto said "Me...why me."

Madara said "Because the dead last at the academy and the rookie of the year are always paired up. With Mizuki being bribed by Orochimaru who also worked for me into making sure you fail and Sasuke succeeds you both would be put on the same team and like most teams you both will bond and you will become Sasuke best friend and in order for him to get his revenge on Itachi he will have to kill you to gain the Magnekyou. He's one of the test I set up for you. If Sasuke fails with Itachi slowly going blind he will have no choice but to take Sasuke eyes and when he does he will become like me, eternal young and that will provide me with the same entertainment I hope to get from you."

Naruto clenched his fist and said "entertainment. Your treating people like their nothing but pawns to you."

Madara said "That's what being a leader is all about. It's what I did in the hidden mist. I created ninja villages made up of only bloodline users and had them fight wars against each other making the people hate bloodlines while I set back and watched all the fun. In fact that was how your mother got to Konoha in the first place. I personally destroyed Whirlpool and I was the one who let your mother, uncle and the other woman leave whirlpool alive and those fools thought that they actually escaped because of their skills. I had Danzo slip information to Minato who greeted those 3 Uzumaki and brought them to Konoha and liked I planned both woman fell in love with Minato and had a child and since one had an ice bloodline which resulted in you and one had a wind bloodline like your sister I had your sister kidnapped by the now Yondaime Kazekage. I had Sasori make a deal with the Yondaime who was head of village security at the time to kidnap your sister mother in exchange for Sasori assassinating the Sandaime Kazekage and once that happened Chiyo, Sasori grandmother and elder of Suna would have the head of security take over as the new Kazekage all so your sister would have a better chance to learn to use her wind bloodline to make her a more interesting pawn for me to play with. It was also me who had Sasori send the idea to Chiyo to seal Shukaku in the Yondaime's youngest son."

Naruto who fist were clenched said "Tell me, what was it like." catching Madara attention.

Madara asked "What was what like."

Naruto said "To be weak and vulnerable and have your baby brother offer his eye to you out of pity because my great grandfather kicked your ass so many times you cried until you were blind. Boo hoo, boo hoo, poor poor Uchiha." as he made a crying motion.

Madara said "Shut it boy."

Naruto said "Oh, it's boy now....are the Senju showing our superiority to the Uchiha clan again that you feel threatened."

Madara unleashed some KI and said "Silence or I'll..."

Naruto got down on one knee and said "Look, are you so scared of me you need a handicap little Mada-chan. Is this what your little brother was like when he gave you his eye."

Madara screamed "Shut the hell up Senju before I kill you."

Naruto said "Look, I only need one hand to beat you." as he put the other hand behind his back.

Madara screamed and charged at Naruto and Naruto charged at him and as Madara got closer to Naruto a Naruto came out of the water with a RasenShuriken formed and Madara fazed out letting the attack go through him as he destroyed the Kagebunshin and charged at the real Naruto who still had one arm drawn back and he slipped through Madara body who reappeared behind Naruto with a kunai out ready to stab it in the back of Naruto head when the hand that was behind Naruto back fired the thrust cannon that had been charging at Madara who was so angry didn't register the attack since he believed the RasenShuriken Kagebunshin was the build up and his Sharingan did not have time to react as the beam separated his lower half of his body.

This was the sight the 10 ANBU teams and Kakashi arrived to as the beam destroyed the wall behind them but Naruto was thrust forward into the wall as well.

Kakashi landed next to Naruto and frowned as he said "Medic."

Several teams landed by Madara who body was dead and Neko said "What the hell was that."

Naruto coughed as blood came out of his mouth and said "80 percent of my chakra released at one time."

Kakashi said "Rest Naruto....you earned it."

Naruto nods as a medic placed his hand on Naruto head and Naruto passed out.

The medic said "We need to get him back to Konoha and fast. He's got several broke ribs and.....I don't know what it is but part of his bones in his arm have been replaced with some kind of metal along with this." as he showed the power core.

Kakashi said "I'll take him, I want 5 teams to secure Madara body and make sure he's dead and see if you can figure out what happened here. The rest of you have guard detail on Naruto here. Lets go." as he picked up Naruto and began running up the wall and then toward Konoha.

In Konoha everyone was stunned and Tenten said "He....he did it....he won."

Riku said "Yes but he's also heavily damaged. The thrust cannon was suppose to help him increase speed to the speed of sound when he flies not be used as a weapon like that. He's got several broke ribs and the power core been damaged. Have your dad melt me a 8 inch solid steel 2 inch plate with smooth edges the size of the power core. I'm going to have to repair that or he'll die of chakra overload."

Tenten said "Um...right, I'll tell dad." as she jumped away.

The Sandaime said "What was that my grandson used."

Riku said "One of my inventions....I came up with a way to purify the Kyuubi chakra and kill it faster while making it safer for Naruto but the invention has been damaged. I got a read out from it and I need to fix it."

The Sandaime frowned and said "You and I are having a long talk after this Riku-san."

Riku said "Just be happy that me helping my godson just save his life unlike the care you gave him. Now if you will excuse me I got work to do." as she grabbed the holo projector and left.

A little girl said "Mommy.....is that blond boy still a bad person...."

At this the verbal cat fight began.


	3. Chapter 3

When Naruto awoke he looked around the room and notice that he had a LOT of gift cards, flowers, and other assorted items wishing him a quick recovery and he blinked and asked "Did the delivery guy get the wrong room."

A snicker was heard and Naruto looked over and saw Riku sitting on a chair and she said "No, I just broadcast everything that happened at the Valley of the End and so now all the people here know the truth."

Naruto frowned and sat up wincing and Riku said "Easy, you got a few broke ribs." as she helped him set up.

Once he was comfortable he glared at Riku and said "Exactly why the hell was Madara FUCKING Uchiha here to capture me. I know that originally didn't happen."

Riku smiled and said "You know, it's amazing what you find when you search bodies. Find all kinds of little secrets."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and Riku said "After your death and Akatasuki was destroyed with me killing Madara personally I found a seal he had on the bottom of his foot....Don't ask me why the hell the bastard kept it there but I found a journal he kept. I learned about his real plans and how all the pain and suffering he caused was just a way to pass the boredom that came with living as long as he did. He hated still being young because he couldn't find anyone to challenge him any more so he tried to create challenges by making people want to get stronger and fight him." and thought "_Of coarse his foot was all that was left of his body also."_

Naruto said "Yeah...I got that from talking to the bastard."

Riku said "Well if anything the bastard kept very detailed reports of his activities and so after I took care of Gato I made a little trip to the northern fire country to an ancient city the Uchiha once had that Madara lived at and I changed myself to look like someone else and I stroked his ego into giving you motivation into getting stronger. Since he knew who you were and your family history as well as Temari I told him that odds are you would be the only one to get strong enough to ever give him a challenge but you wouldn't get motivated until something pushed you to and you might just give up being a ninja and go live with your uncle. Madara extremely didn't like that idea and so I gave him the idea to motivate you by showing how weak you were compared to him and told him that imagine if you knew the entire truth about his family about how much he manipulated them to anger you to get stronger...the senile old fool tried to kill me but I was only using an illusion at the time and I quickly left. I knew Madara had Danzo keeping watch on you so I made it where when we were in the Hokage tower to mention publicly that your uncle was coming to get you and gave you the hint about leaving to live with him that Danzo would report that to Madara who would come running."

Naruto said "So you set me up to die."

Riku said "No, Madara wouldn't kill you since all his hopes of a challenge are resting on you and in fact I honestly did not expect you to fight him since I warned you about him but you surprised me and everyone by killing him. All I was truly hoping to do was reveal to you that you still had other family and to reveal it to Konoha how truly big a mistake they have been making. I'll give you the video recording of the cat fight that started after your fight was over. The younger generation gave the older ones a 1000 years of death with exploding kunais in the argument that came."

Naruto looked at her and after several moments of silence as he gathered his thoughts asked "What is it that you are really after Riku. Somethings not adding up."

Riku looked out the window and said "Introduce yourself to me....you know, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future."

Naruto blinked and asked "Why."

Riku said "Humor me and I'll give you the answer to the question you ask."

Naruto shrugged and said "My name is Naruto......" as his face went blank.

Riku said "Forget your name a moment, tell me your likes."

Naruto said with a confused look on his face "My likes are......." as he began to think.

Riku said "What about dislikes."

Naruto said "The way people treat me as the Kyuubi." instantly answering

Riku motioned her arms toward all the gifts and cards and said "People have changed. They see you as a hero now. They see the person you always were. By revealing the truth to people you have changed them and now they ask for a chance to prove to you they have changed....not everyone has but most of the village do now. Just like after you defeated Gaara that time. You earned their respect."

Naruto looked at the cards again and he asked "But how do I know their not doing it out of guilt, or pity, or because they know I'm related to who I am related to."

Riku said "Some are and some not. Unless you get to know the people you won't know which is which."

Naruto frowned and Riku asked "What's your dreams for the future."

Naruto opened his mouth and stopped again and said "I....I don't know. I use to want to be Hokage to gain the respect of everyone but now I have the respect but.....then I wanted to be Hokage to protect my precious people but..."

Riku said "But now that you seen what the Hokage has to do your doubting if you still want to be Hokage."

Naruto said "Yeah.....I mean.....I...." as he looked lost.

Riku said "Before you can have a dream you must first know who you are. Once you know yourself then you will know what you like and dislike and you will gain a dream. It maybe simple like your friend Shikamaru. His dream is to marry an average woman and have 2 kids, a son and a daughter and once his daughter marries off he wants to retire. Then you have someone like Lee who dreams to show that he can be a great ninja even though he can't use chakra."

Naruto frowned and said "You set me up to face Madara because you wanted me to find myself because I've been lost in the wind going where the wind was blowing me at that moment." as he started to understand.

Riku said "When you saw Tenten die you threw everything away to avenge her. The you that came from the future Tenten and I came from became someone and something you never were. You became powerful but you also became cold. Someone threatened to hurt one of your precious people and you didn't go to defend them....you became ruthless and destroyed the person. You were becoming a monster because the power you had obtained was corrupting you. It took a no win situation for you to return to the person you truly were at the end of your life.....I don't want to see you follow that path again. You don't have to carry the burden of the world on your shoulders, sometimes you have to have faith and let others do it while you step back and watch.....that is what a Hokage does, he has faith in those around him and he lets them handle the problems.....your grandfather made decisions he didn't like. I am sure there is not a day goes by that he doesn't regret having his entire family together but he was faced with a choice. In order to protect his family he had to let them go because if he would have done what was necessary to have his family then Danzo most likely would have become Hokage and where do you think Konoha would be....where do you think your family would be."

Naruto frowned as he went over Riku words and Riku said "I know your confused....I'm going to let you have some privacy and you can figure it out." as she walked toward the door but stopped as she opened the door and said "But sometimes it helps to have a second opinion." as she left.

Naruto laid in his bed for an hour thinking over what Riku had said and he heard Eva say "**So have you figured anything out."**

Naruto was about to say something when the door to his room opened and the Sandaime walked in with another man with red hair and Naruto looked at both and the Sandaime said "Hello Naruto, how are you feeling."

Naruto rubbed his ribs and said "Like I jumped off the Hokage monument."

The Sandaime nods and looked at the man beside him and the man said "You look like your father."

Naruto looked at the man and asked "Who are you and why are you looking at me like that."

The man looked confused and asked "Like what."

Naruto said "Like your trying to find the treasure in a cereal box and I'm the box."

The man chuckled and said "Sorry about that Naruto. I was just looking to see what characteristics you got from your father and from my sister. I am Ichigo Uzumaki, your uncle."

Naruto looked at the Sandaime who nods and Naruto said "I see.....I'm sorry I'm not more excited but with what's happened I've got a lot on my mind...Can you give us a little time to talk Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime winced and looks down before leaving and after he was gone Naruto looked at Ichigo and said "So...."

Ichigo said "I understand you know of me some..."

Naruto said "Yeah....Riku told me a lot about you."

Ichigo said "Well why don't you tell me what you know first and then I can tell you more and then I can tell you what I know about you and you can tell me more about you."

Naruto thought a moment and looked up at the ceiling and said "Your name is Ichigo Uzumaki, older brother to my mother Kushina Uzumaki though that is not actually your real last name. Uzumaki is the name everyone took who were ninja of the whirlpool village and Uzumaki was considered a main branch name while the village was divided up into the Kaze, Mizu, and Kori branches which tells which bloodline you had which is Kori. You came to Konoha with my mother and another woman and on a mission the other woman disappeared when you were attacked and you went looking for her and discovered the wife of the Feudal lord or Lightning being attacked and you saved her. Her husband died and you fell in love with her and married her becoming the feudal lord of lightning. Your brother in law is the current Raikage. You were told by the elders Koharu and Homaru that I died in the Kyuubi attack along with my mother. Your wife died."

Ichigo eyes widen and he said "Yeah....that's right. You said this Riku person told you all this."

Naruto said "Yeah, like you she thought I had died also until a few months back and once she found out I was alive she used her wealth to find out information about the rest of my family she knew about, namely you and....my half sister."

Ichigo said "I see.....Well I'm surprised you knew so much about me and you were able to summarize my entire life in a paragraph. Anyways I guess it's my turn. Your Naruto Uzumaki...."

Naruto said "Don't worry about my last name at the moment....that's something I'm still trying to figure out."

Ichigo said "So your giving up the Uzumaki name."

Naruto said "I....I don't know....a few months ago I was just an orphan hated by most who did not know his parents or anything about his family. Now I find out I got an aunt, 2 uncles, a half sister, 2 step brothers, a grandfather, a cousin and that's just the ones who are alive. I find out I am a Senju, a Sarutobi, a Namikaze, and an Uzumaki Kori. It's just a lot to take in all at once and I need time to figure out who I am which is why I said don't worry about the name."

Ichigo frowns and said "I understand....anyways your 15 and your birthday is October 10. Your the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and love ramen. Besides that everything you said about yourself is all I know."

Naruto sighed and said "Life is so confusing."

Ichigo smiled and said "Sometimes that is what makes it worth living. It can be a blessing and a curse and sometimes you just have to accept that there is nothing you can do and go with it."

Naruto bit his lip and said "You want me to come back to lightning country with you, don't you."

Ichigo said "I would like for you to. I could give you everything you would ever want and you wouldn't need for anything."

Naruto said "But didn't you just say sometimes that's what makes it worth living."

Ichigo said "You may have your fathers looks but your personality is all your mothers......I won't force you to come with me and I will support whatever decision you make Naruto and I want you to know that I love you and I am here for you."

Naruto asked "If I give up the Uzumaki name will you still feel that way."

Ichigo looked out the window and said "Names are things other people give you. As long as you know who you are and who your friends and family are as well as where you come from then you can't go wrong."

Naruto looked down and said "When I found out about you I was so excited to meet you and I dreamed of what you would look like and listen to you tell me stories about you and my mother but I don't know what to think anymore.....All the lies I've been told make me doubt everything.......I can't even be happy about meeting my long lost uncle because of the doubt......I just...."

Ichigo moved over and pulled Naruto into a hug and said "Shh....it's alright Naruto.....I'm here for you until the day I die. Your all the family I have left and the last link to my sister I have....as long as you can accept that I am your uncle and I am here for you and love you that is more then I could dream of......For years I thought about you and what you would look like and I have to say that none of my fantasy came even close to how great of a person I see before me....Just take all the time you need to figure this out. I'm not going anywhere until you do. The Hokage has given me a small house along with my guards to stay in until I have to leave to return to Lightning country but even then I will return as quickly as I can."

Naruto let a tear fall and said "Thank you uncle."

Ichigo smiled and pulled back and said "Get some rest. I'll come see you tomorrow and bring you some ramen."

Naruto nods and Ichigo quickly left.

After he was gone the Sandaime walked in and Naruto looked at him and asked "Is it true."

The Sandaime sighed and said "Yes.....I am your grandfather."

Naruto asked "Who....who all knew."

The Sandaime sat down and said "Danzo, Koharu, and Homaru. Koharu and Homaru were there when Danzo confronted me about being the father to Tsunade and Nawaki and they were the ones who stopped me from killing him that day."

Naruto said "So Tsunade doesn't know your her father."

The Sandaime shook his head and said "No. She believed her father died when she was a baby because things were different back then.....Your grandmother was just 14 when she had Tsunade and I was 16. We knew each other from the times she was 4 and I was 6. Both of us were the heirs to our clans and she was originally suppose to be married to Madara son when she turned 14 to solidify the peace between both clans but when she turned out to be pregnant Madara son attacked her and I killed him....it was my first kill."

Naruto frowned and said "Why didn't you say it was your child."

Sarutobi said "I couldn't...If I would have came out at the time and claimed the child I would have been put to death. To protect me Hashirama-sensei said that the father of the baby was a rogue ninja who attacked her and he assigned me as her personal guard for protection after that. As her guard we were able to be together for a time and soon she became pregnant with Nawaki and I wanted to marry her but by that time Madara had left the village and Hashirama died with everyone believing Madara had died as well.....Tobirama-sensei who knew the truth refused to let me marry his niece because he didn't want his family name to die out and as heir I couldn't give up my name so he talked to my parents and to get the Morino clan to join Konoha I was arranged to marry Ibiki aunt Isis. During that time I became a member of a three man team under Tobirama-sensei with Koharu and Homaru as my teammates....I don't know where they went but for the next 8 years Tsunade, Nawaki and Tsunami disappeared. Tobirama-sensei sent them some where and when they came back Tsunami told me that Tsunade and Nawaki both had been told their father had died when they were babies. By that time my wife was pregnant with Asuma. When my wife died and after giving birth to our second son I wanted to unite our family as a whole but we were at war. The best I could do was become the sensei of Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru."

Naruto said "I see.....so how did dad come about."

Sarutobi said "Tsunami....she came to me after her uncle died and we had a plan to unite our family once and for all by uniting the Senju and the Sarutobi clan together. Your father was suppose to be the bond that united our family. I had just became Hokage and Danzo tried to force me to step down by threatening to reveal the truth about my connection to the Senju clan and tell the Uchiha clan that I was the father of Tsunade and remind them of the deal they had made and he was insulting Tsunami and I snapped.....I attacked him and Koharu and Homaru stopped me from killing him and Homaru told Danzo if he ever spoke about what he learned they wouldn't hold me back next time. His life for his silence......Winter came early that year and Tsunami caught the flu and was weak from the flu when she went into labor....when she died I was afraid that with Nawaki dying just months earlier that your father would be next so I had no choice.....I made the toughest decision of my life.....Tsunade was already a Chunnin and well on her way to being a great medic and Asuma and Shimba had been moved to the Morino family home near the capital of Fire country since we were at war and they could protect them better. I couldn't ask them to watch your father also and I couldn't tell Tsunade the truth because she was needed to save our village and I had to place him where I could watch him while protecting him."

Naruto looked down and said "The one thing I don't understand.....if Danzo was so much of a threat....why didn't you just kill him."

The Sandaime looked out the window sadly and said "Because I gave my word that day Homaru and Koharu pulled me off him that I would not kill him as long as he remained silent about my family and I keep my word...Even if it pains me to....just like you."

Naruto looked down and after a few moments said "Ichigo has asked me to come with him to Lightning country."

The Sandaime said "I know." sadly

Naruto frowned and asked "What is my name...I mean am I an Uzumaki, a Senju, a Sarutobi, a Namikaze....who am I."

Sarutobi said "I never married your grandmother so even though I would love you to have my clan name it's not allowed."

Naruto said "But aren't you clan head."

Sarutobi said "Yes but I have to follow the law as Hokage and I gave up my rights to your father when I put him up for adoption."

Naruto said "But that still leaves me with the other 3 names."

Sarutobi said "Not really.....As Ichigo-sama has told me Uzumaki is not really your family name. You..."

Naruto said "I'm well aware of what your going to say but I feel that I am denying my mother by giving up that name."

Sarutobi sighed and said "But your mother gave up that name when she married your father."

Naruto looked down and said "I guess I didn't think of that......but that leaves me with the Namikaze name and the Senju name."

Sarutobi said "Your a Senju. I gave up my rights by law when I put your father up for adoption but Tsunade as the only living relative at that time did not give up her rights to your father.....the orphanage gave him the name Namikaze because it was the name I suggested to them but it was a link to his mother."

Naruto said "It doesn't feel right for me to take that name without having Tsunade permission or my sisters."

Sarutobi frowned and said "But it is your name...."

Naruto closed his eyes and remember Ichigo's words and said "Your right I guess....names are what other people give you anyways."

Sarutobi smiled weakly and said "So.....what do you plan to do."

Naruto said "I.....I don't know yet....I need time to think."

Sarutobi said "I understand....the doctors think you should be able to recover enough to leave by tomorrow."

Naruto asked "Um....how long was I out and what about the teams."

Sarutobi said "You were out a week. Teams have already been formed but because of what happened and what you are going to decide I didn't give you a team.....Several people have asked to take you as an apprentice...including myself."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Let......let me think about it."

Sarutobi nods and starts to leave and Naruto said "Jiji." stopping Sarutobi.

Sarutobi said "Yes."

Naruto asked "Is Tenten team still in the village."

Sarutobi said "Yes. I canceled all out of village Gennin missions for the next 3 weeks while we work on improving village security after what happened. Why."

Naruto said "No reason...just wondering."

Sarutobi nods and said "Get some rest." as he leaves.

Once he was gone Naruto looked around the room at the gifts and read the cards and saw the one from Tenten and he smiled as he read it.

**I am going to kick your ass for pulling that stunt idiot.....but at least your alive for me to get my revenge for ****worrying**** me...get well soon. **

**Tenten**

Naruto sighed and thought "_Eva."_

Eva said "**Yes."**

Naruto thought "_Can you tell me where Tenten is right now."_

Eva said "**She's at her teams training ground."**

Naruto nods and thought "_You haven't let any Kyuubi chakra into my system have you. That's why I am still so hurt right."_

Eva said "**Right, I was afraid to because you damaged the power core. Riku and Dustin were able to make a patch for it until I was able to repair it. In fact that was what she was doing when she was here was removing the patch."**

Naruto nods and thought "**Give me some of Kyuubi chakra to heal me faster. I hate hospitals."**

Naruto felt the rush of Kyuubi chakra into his system and winces a little and after about 10 minutes he gets up and makes his way to the closet and found his cloths and smiled as he saw a chibi looking panda drawn on it with it's tongue sticking out.

After getting dressed he went to the window and slipped out before he climbed up the side of the building with chakra and and he took to the sky and flew into the air.

5 minutes later after landing near training ground 16 Naruto was about to walk out onto the training ground when he saw Lee kicking a log while Neji was meditating and he looked around and saw as Tenten jumped out of a tree and in mid air began to spin throwing her weapons at a target above Neji head.

A voice said "Impressive accuracy, don't you agree Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked back and found Gai behind him and said "Yes she does.....You were my moms student right."

Gai said "Indeed I was though I have to ask how did you know that and why are you here."

Naruto said "My godmother Riku told me it when she told me a little about my mom. That's how I know about you.....but the reason I came here was to see if I could talk with one of your students. It's personal."

Gai looked at Naruto and said "Why are you out of the hospital, you are still injured."

Naruto eyes got wide and asked "How."

Gai lightly tap Naruto ribs and said "Your guarding your ribs unconsciously. Now why are you out of the hospital."

Naruto said "Because I need to talk to someone who won't blow smoke up my ass because of the Kyuubi or my family or anything else. Only person I know that fills that role that I can trust not to talk about what I need to talk about is Tenten which is why I came here. My...um flames of youth are diminishing." as he rubbed his head.

Gai smiled and said "Wait right here." and he walked out onto the field and said in a raised "Training is over for today. Tenten please remain for a few moments. Lee, begin your laps around Konoha and I shall join you shortly. Good luck Neji and if you ever want more training let me know." as he watched all his students leave but Tenten who was gathering her weapons and he said in a lowered voice "You have a visitor Tenten.....Do not train Naruto-kun with your ribs still injured and I won't tell anyone I saw you. Goodbye." as he jumped away to catch Lee.

Naruto walked out from behind the tree he was on and Tenten said "Hi.....what are you doing here."

Naruto said "I need advice and your the only one who I know won't blow smoke up my ass. Do you need to work at your shop today."

Tenten said "No, I spent the last couple of days trying to stay busy and dad told me to take today off.....so what you want to talk about and why are you not in the hospital. The doctors said you would be another 2 or 3 days."

Naruto said "I hate hospitals so I snuck out after talking with my uncle and....grandfather."

Tenten frowns and Naruto asked "Have you learned to fly yet."

Tenten said "no, not yet. Riku and mom said to wait for you to heal before trying it in case something goes wrong, why."

Naruto said "Because I want to go some where I know nobody from Konoha can spy on us. Feel like a little trip."

Tenten said "I....guess but what about your injuries and how are we going to get where you want to with your ribs hurt."

Naruto said "Well...you will have to trust me a little. Do you trust me."

Tenten glared at him and he said "Alright, I need you to put your arms over me like a hug while putting your feet on mine. I will fly us there slowly and it should only take about 10 minutes to get there."

Tenten asked "Where."

Naruto said "A little town west of here. I thought we could eat while we talk." with a small smile.

Tenten blushed and said "Are you asking me on a date."

Naruto said "No, I'm just asking to take you to lunch...if I was asking you on a date I would take you somewhere that I knew you would enjoy yourself and treat you like a lovely lady instead of a friend I need advice from."

Tenten blushed again and said "I see." as she grabbed her things and put her arms around Naruto and stood on his feet. A few seconds later they were flying slightly through the air while Naruto turned them where his back was to the ground below and Tenten was on top as they flew.

As they landed Tenten moved some hair out of her eyes and said "That was....different."

Naruto smiled and lead them toward a small bar and grill and Tenten asked "How do you know this place."

Naruto said "Itachi and Kisame almost captured me in this village when the pervert told me to stay in a hotel room while he tried to get laid."

Tenten frowned and followed Naruto in and they sat at one of the back stalls with Naruto having his back to the door. The stalls had a divider wall between each to provide privacy.

Tenten sat across from him and notice that Naruto put his feet on the booth seat she was on and she put hers as well on Naruto booth seat.

A waitress walked over and saw Tenten and Naruto hiate and said "Ah, what can I do for you ninja-sans." as she handed them a menu each.

Naruto looked at the menu and said "Get whatever you want Tenten. This ones on me."

Tenten said "You sure this isn't a date."

Naruto remained silent and Tenten said "I'll have the number 7 special."

The waitress nods and asked "What would you like to drink."

Tenten said "Water."

Naruto said "I'll take the same but can I have some chilled Sake."

Tenten looked shocked at Naruto and the waitress said "Aren't you a little young for sake."

Naruto said "Old enough to kill, old enough to fuck, old enough to get drunk." as he shrugged his shoulders.

The waitress said "Alright, it will be a few minutes." as she left.

Tenten said "Have you ever actually drank sake before."

Naruto chuckled and said "Yeah, shortly after I made Chunnin."

Tenten blinked and said "You made Chunnin. I didn't know that."

Naruto said "Yeah....stopping a sand demon single handily as well as luring it away from innocent people gives a pretty good resume for Chunnin."

Tenten said "And here I thought I knew everything about you....but now that I think about it I was only showed your time with me."

Naruto blushed and Tenten asked "What."

Naruto said "Just a memory, nothing."

Tenten glared at him and said "Nope, talk."

Naruto sighed and said "Just remembered what happened between me and....the other you in Suna."

Tenten thought a moment and said "What was that."

Naruto said "In Suna water is hard to come by so the showers won't work unless there are 2 people in them and.."

Tenten eyes got wide and said "So....you and me..."

Naruto said "Relax, I was a gentlemen and didn't look except when I had to wash your back."

Tenten blush went away and said "I see..."

Naruto sighed as the waitress returned with the sake and water and he poured him a shot of sake and drank it before taking 3 more quickly.

Tenten said "Slow down, your going to get drunk."

Naruto said "That's the idea......" in a quite voice.

Tenten pulled the bottle away when Naruto started to reach for it to pour some more and said "That's enough, you asked me to come talk to you, not watch you drink yourself to death."

Naruto sighed and looked at her and said "I'm tired Tenten....." as his eyes looked glossed over.

Tenten reached across and grabbed his hand and said "Why don't you tell me what's wrong Naruto."

Naruto looked at her and said "I don't know who I can trust anymore....I've been lied to my entire life. I find out I have a demon in my stomach, I grew up being told that I'm a bastard child who parents killed themselves because they didn't want me, that I was a failure who should just kill myself because nobody wants me and that I'm nothing but a monster who nobody will ever love.......Then I only find out about the demon from a traitor who tried to kill me, I learned about my parents from a man who I only met once before when I was a child, I find out my godfather is nothing but a pervert who had time to sleep with prostitutes while I was digging through the trash for food. Once I finally start earning the respect of people I learn people want to kill me and extract the demon my own father stuck in me.....then the secret that was so big about my parents that nobody was suppose to talk about a man I thought of as a grandfather announces it to an entire village we didn't even live in just so he could order me to kill someone trapping 2 people I care about in a situation they shouldn't of been forced into. Then after all that mess was taken care of I nearly die because of a stupid spice, and the man I thought of as a grandfather starts manipulating those close to me to gain some control over me trapping a third precious person in the mess......then.....then I watch helpless as I see someone I care for die...." as tears fall down his face.

Tenten smiled sadly and squeezed his hand and Naruto wiped away the tears that had began to fall and Tenten said "I'm not dead though."

Naruto said "But your not the same Tenten.....your not the one who I let inside, who I told my deepest darkest secrets to that I let through all my emotional defenses....I know things about you that you most likely haven't told anyone and I bet you probably know things about myself I don't even know..."

Tenten said "Your probably right....but that doesn't mean that I can't become someone you can tell your secrets to and that doesn't mean I can't help you find out things about you that you don't know."

Naruto put both his hands to his forehead and said "You know you were tricked into coming back right......I mean Riku could have come back without you......did you know that she was behind Madara attack on me."

Tenten eyes widen and Naruto looked up and said "Surprise....She told me earlier today that after she went to Wave country she made a trip to Madara hide out and stroked his ego to come 'challenge me."

Tenten sat the sake bottle down on the table and Naruto grabbed it and poured him another shot and grabbed the small saucer that came with the sake and poured Tenten some and set it in front of her before downing his shot.

Tenten finally got over her shock and asked "Why."

Naruto motioned with his glass as he cleared his throat and said loudly since the sake burned his throat "Because she had found out about my parentage and thought it best to have Madara Uchiha himself tell the world that he was responsible for the Kyuubi attack and that Danzo was responsible for my uncle Nawaki Senju death. Also the fact the Sandaime Hokage was the mysterious father of all 3 Senju children including my father who was born at the cost of his mother, Tsunami Senju life." as he slammed the sake glass on the table.

A glass breaking somewhere in the restaurant was heard and both Naruto and Tenten looked around.

They heard the waitress from earlier said "Just give me a moment miss and I will get that cleaned up for you." as she took the plates she was caring back to where Naruto and Tenten were sitting."

Tenten sat there stunned and Naruto said quieter "Like I said, I don't know who I can trust any more.....hell I don't even know who I am any more. Jiji says that I can't be a Sarutobi because he gave up all his rights when he put my father up for adoption and the name Namikaze was a reference to my grandmother Tsunami because when people think about a Tsunami they think about strong winds and waves. My uncle Ichigo wants me to come to Lightning country and wants me to keep the Uzumaki name but I'm sure mom already told you about the history of Whirlpool right."

Tenten face went blank and a few moments later Tenten sighed after getting the answer from mom and said "I see......that sucks."

Naruto who had poured another shot said "Cheers." as he motioned with his glass.

Tenten frowned and took the saucer and slowly took a sip and after giving a light cough and rubbing her throat said "Not bad but....a little bitter."

Naruto said "Yeah and the hangovers killer...Your the only one I can trust Tenten."

Tenten said "Well I'm glad you hold me in such regards." as she began to eat.

Naruto took a bite and said "The funny thing is jiji basically told me that I have to take the Senju name but what should I do. I mean what about my sister and Tsunade. I can't just take the name without talking to them........maybe that's what I should do, just give up on everything like Tsunade...My life's been hell and I've lost people close to me.....maybe I can spend the rest of my life drinking and gambling." as he reached for the bottle of sake only to be slapped across the face.

Naruto looked shocked and looked at Tenten who was glaring at him and she said "Don't you dare think about it Naruto or I will shove a kunai up your ass."

Naruto blinked before chuckling and said "That's why I love you Ten-chan. I know your won't take no shit from me.....he'll I think I'm starting to turn into an emo Uchiha."

Tenten who was blushing said "So.......what are you going to do..."

Naruto sighed and said "I don't know.....not that I know who my family is and where I come from I don't want to disrespect it....I want to honor all of my family but what can I do and what effect will my decisions have on Tsunade and Temari."

Tenten sat there and Naruto who saw Tenten moving her feet reached over and took off one of her sandals and Tenten said "hey, stop that." as Naruto began to rub her foot and she squeaked and said "Stop, their ticklish."

Naruto said "So...." as he continued to rub one of her feet while he used his other hand to eat.

Tenten closed her eyes and began to relax and she enjoyed the foot rub and said "Well......think about your family history."

Naruto shot her a deadpan look and said "That's what got me drinking."

Tenten shook her head and said "No, I mean the Shodaime and the Nidaime. Both were Senju but both were different. What if you formed a new branch of the Senju clan specifically for you. I mean the Shodaime could use wood, the Nidaime water, Temari is wind and your Ice. Why can't you just make a branch specifically for your element and you follow your own rules and Tsunade can follow the rules she's lived by all these years and when Temari finds out she can make her own rules until she get married and takes her husbands name. Your the only one who will be able to pass on the name so why not make the Senju clan the way you want it, or at least your branch."

Naruto sighed and said "But I will still have responsibilities. I'll probably be required to have several wives or some bullshit like that to make everything legal."

Tenten sighed and said "I don't know what to tell you about that......I think you could love multiple woman but I don't know how you would be able to handle them."

Naruto said "Plus the fact my feeling for you and...." as he waved his hand motioning

Tenten realizing what he meant said "Yeah, you love me but the other me........Tell you what, how about we do something constructive to solve this problem. Were both great and coming up with things on the fly. How about we work on figuring out a way to show your respect to all your family to show where you truly came from."

Naruto who had finished his last bite said "What do you suggest then."

Tenten said "Well....if your going to make your own branch of the Senju clan we should make a clan seal to show that your branch is different from the others. You know how the Uchiha have that fan, the Senju have the tree, the Uzumaki have the spiral.

Naruto thought a moment and looked up and thought "_Eva, can you make a small hologram in front of Tenten and me so that we can work on this idea."_

Eva said "**I believe so, just tell me what you want and I will try to add it."**

Naruto nods and said "OK, Eva said she would display our ideas so what do you think we should have in it."

Tenten thought a moment and said "Well....when people think about you they are going to think about Kyuubi, that's a given I guess right."

Naruto said "Yeah, I've come to terms with that."

Tenten said "Alright, then lets start off with a small picture of a Kyuubi....not attacking but something majestic, noble."

As a picture of Kyuubi appeared in the middle of them circling slowly and Naruto said "Change the color...make it bluish white like ice."

As the color changed Tenten said "How about adding in a pair of trees on each side with it looking like the trees are swaying in the wind."

As the image changed to show 2 trees blowing slightly with Kyuubi in the middle Naruto said "Well the trees will show the normal Senju clan symbol but we need to add in a beach snow bank with waves crashing into it.

Tenten said "put a monkey jumping above the Kyuubi from tree to tree."

Naruto smiled as he looked at the image and said "But how do we.....I got it, change the Kyuubi eyes from red to blue with the Uzumaki spiral and have the monkey wearing armor on his chest with a Rasengan where the power core is."

The final image came into view with 2 oak trees swaying in the wind with an armor monkey with a Rasengan in the chest plate jumping between the trees over a ice color Kyuubi who had a spiraling swirls of blue in his eyes who was sitting on a snow bank with waves crashing into the snow bank.

Naruto smiled and Tenten said "So, what do you think. A fitting display for the future Senju clan symbol."

Naruto said "Yeah....I like it."

Tenten said "Good, I'll have mom record it and make sure when we get you some new cloths that it is added to all your cloths."

Naruto asked "What do I need new cloths for."

Tenten said "Well...your current ones are a little....ragged."

Naruto looked at them and sighed and Tenten said "Now that we got that taken care of how about you and I have a little Q and A. I ask a question you answer, then you ask a question and I answer."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Sure, you go first."

Tenten said "Favorite color."

Naruto said "Orange. You."

Tenten said "Silver. Why orange."

Naruto said "Reminds me of sunsets and sunrises, new beginnings and endings. Hobbies."

Tenten blushed and said "training and singing. You."

Naruto said "Really....I did not know that. I'll have to hear you sing. Um, watching sunrises and sunsets, training, fishing with a fishing pole, reading."

Now it was Tenten turn to be surprised and said "For someone so energetic I was sure all your hobbies would have been hyper. Um...first kiss."

Naruto said "In what way."

Tenten asked "What do you mean what way."

Naruto said "Romantic, friendship, accident...what."

Tenten said "Um....more then a friendship kiss."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Tsunami, you."

Tenten looked down and said "No one."

Naruto said "Hey, don't be embarrassed. It's nothing to feel sorry about."

Tenten smiled and said "Um....how many woman have you kissed as more then friends."

Naruto said "4 but I won't give you any more names then the one mentioned as my first kiss."

Tenten nods and said "Your turn."

Naruto said "Um...." as over the next 2 hours of having some desert and talking they learned about each other while Eva gave Naruto some more of Kyuubi chakra to make him sober enough to fly them back to Konoha after paying and leaving a $100 tip for all the time they were there.

Once they got back Naruto said "I had fun Tenten and I hope we can do it again sometimes."

Tenten said "Me to but next time it will have to be a date."

Naruto said "A date it is then....say Friday."

Tenten smiles and nods and said "Meet me at my family shop at 5."

Naruto nods and he tenses as he notice 4 shushin and Neko said "Naruto Senju, you are to come with us back to the hospital."

Naruto paled and Tenten snickered and said "Busted."

Naruto said "Traitor." as Neko placed her hand on his shoulder and they left in a swirl of leaves.

Badger said "Where were you and Senju-sama."

Tenten said "Talking. Why." as she looked at the ANBU.

Badger said "Because we been searching for him for several hours and couldn't find him."

Tenten shrugged and said "It's getting late and I need to get home, will there be anything else ANBU-san."

Badger said "No, thank you for your assistance."

Tenten nods and quickly heads home.

In the hospital Naruto said "Don't you think the chakra suppression seals and prisoner restraints are a bit....much."

The nurse said "We take peoples healths very seriously here Senju-sama."

Naruto said "You will excuse me but my BS meter is going off. I know for a fact you threw me out the 2nd story window when I was 6 during that blizzard when I was brought in here near frozen to death and told me the cold would do me good Nurse Sigal." in a sarcastic tone.

The nurse looked down and said "I'm sorry about that Senju-sama."

Naruto sighed and said "If you want my forgiveness then I will ask you the same question I will ask everyone else. What is so different about me from the person I was 6 month ago and the person I am now."

The nurse said "Nothing."

Naruto said "Then if it's not me that's change then why do you care about my health now and not when I was younger."

The nurse who looked sad said "Because I realized the mistake I made Senju-sama and I want your forgiveness."

Naruto looked outside and said "As a medic you took an oath to do no harm or some crazy shit like that right."

The nurse winced and nods and Naruto said "I can never forget the past Nurse Sigal but I won't live in it either. You say you have changed and want my forgiveness. Well prove to me that you have changed. Show me that the oath you took as a medic is not some bullshit lie and that the only reason you care now is because you find out who my family is and how powerful and wealthy they are. If you do that then each day you show me that you have changed is another day I will forgive you. If your change is a lie then I hope you can look yourself in the mirror and can stand the sight of yourself because I'll ask that I never have to see you again if I ever come back here. In this world full of Shinobi, deceivers are a dime a dozen....but people whose true to themselves and others are worth their weight in gold....now if you don't mind, I'm a little tired."

The nurse said "Right, thank you Senju-sama and I will show you that I am truly sorry."

Naruto nods and said "I've never been much for formality, just call me Naruto." as he gave her a small smile.

The nurse smiled and said "Right Naruto, get some rest." as she left.

Naruto sighed and thought "_what a day."_


	4. Chapter 4

When Naruto awoke the next day he found the restraints had been taken off and that he could get up. After using the bathroom and taking a quick shower he was just about to sit down on the bed when the door to his room open and and "eep." was heard causing him to turn and see Tenten standing there blushing and Naruto said "Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting company."

Tenten walked in and asked "Why are you only in your boxers."

Naruto said "Because I just got out of the shower and didn't feel like putting on another hospital gown."

Tenten nods and said "I see you still hiding the power core."

Naruto said "Yeah. So....what's up."

Tenten blinked and said "Oh, I made this for you." as she pulled out a scroll and un-summoned a blue cloak with white flames across the bottom and the new Senju design on the back.

Naruto eyes got wide and said "It's beautiful.........thank you Tenten...How much do I owe you."

Tenten said "Nothing...So when do you get out."

Naruto said "Today sometime....at least I'm suppose to."

Tenten said "That's good, my team have the day off because we starting to take missions outside of the village again tomorrow."

Naruto groaned and said "Don't remind me, with the teams already selected and half the village wanting me to be their apprentice I don't know what to do."

A shushin in the room made both Tenten and Naruto look and see Riku standing there and both glare at her and she said "Hey, don't go hating me. I know your both upset but I had a good reason for getting him to come here. He wasn't going to fight Naruto, just brag like most bad guys do to make everyone know how great they were, Naruto was the one who decided to piss him off."

Naruto said "Well sorry. I mean I was only facing the teme who ruined my life."

Riku said "Oh, I know he made the first have of your life hell but if he didn't then you wouldn't be who you are, you wouldn't have been pissed off at your sensei enough for my creator to give me to you or for you or anything that happened after that. Think about it. If he didn't do what he did then odds are you would be just like Sasuke and Konohamaru."

Naruto looked at Tenten and said "You know, I know where you get it from." causing both Riku and Tenten to laugh.

After they settle down and Riku said "Anyways I talked to the Hokage and your uncle for you and I reached an agreement that seemed to make everyone happy and I believe will make you happy as well."

Naruto said "Oh, and what is this deal and why didn't you talk to me about it first."

Riku said "Because I'm the only person who knows what skills you currently have as well as the skills that you can learn quickly to become stronger to protect your precious people. Now as for the deal it's simple really, for the next week your uncle will teach you to use your bloodline before he has to return to lightning country and he will leave behind a couple of scrolls for you. Asuma Sarutobi, your uncle, wishes to help you out with your wind elemental training as well as teaching you how to augment your weapons with it so he's going to give you some scrolls on how to do it that you can read and go over seeing as he's the only wind element in the village besides you. He has his own team so he can't teach you personally but he can give you hints and help if you need it."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Alright, that seems fair. What about the rest of my training and missions."

Riku said "For the next 3 months you have off from doing any missions to train in your bloodline as well as settling in to the Nidaimes estates. Since your making a fresh start that will be the perfect place for you to start to live as well as since the Nidaime's library is there so you can learn some water jutsu to help with your bloodline as well. With your permission I will be living with you as well and I will repair the place and set up some extra security around the place to help protect you and your future family. During the next 3 months, every other weekend you will spend half a day with your grandfather who will spar with you and teach you what he can and give you advice. The rest of the time you have to work on your own training but you will have to spend 3 days a week training with team Gai."

Tenten blinked and asked "Why my team, not that I'm complaining."

Riku said "Because of the agreement that was worked up with Ichigo. He has wrote down both his Taijutsu as well as the the Taijutsu that Kushina used and the style he gained from marring the Raikage sister. He will give the scrolls to Naruto tomorrow when they start training in his bloodline and Naruto can use the 3 Taijutsu to build his own style. With the help of Gai, and his Kagebunshin he should be able to make his own unique style that is unpredictable like him. He will also work on his Kenjutsu skills with you since I explained that you both have a unique weapons like the Raijin so that you can learn to use them properly as well. Between Gai, Lee, and you Naruto should be able to increase in his skills until his new teammates arrive."

Both Tenten and Naruto blinked and asked at the same time "What new teammates."

Riku said "Oh, your going to love this. Something I didn't tell you about until I could arrange it was I got a message to Zabuza and Haku."

Naruto eyes widen and asked "How."

Riku said "Remember I took over all of Gato operations, both legal and illegal. I sent a message through the underworld about a job I want done and who I wanted to hire for the job to make sure it is done correctly. I met with Zabuza and Haku and arranged a second meeting in 1 months time at which time Jiraiya will meet me at the place Zabuza agreed to and he will have a scroll from the Hokage about amnesty. I already talked with the Hokage and after I informed him that Zabuza only became a missing nin after he discovered what Madara was doing to the land of water and tried to stop him. If Zabuza will agree to a small probation period of 2 months he will allow Zabuza to become your Jounin sensei along with Haku as your teammate."

Naruto said "So no brows going to be my sensei with Haku....hopefully....but what about my third teammate."

Riku said "The other teammate will be someone who will balance out your weakness. Haku is wind, water, and Ice like you with medical knowledge and you with wind water and ice along with Kenjutsu, ninjutsu. The other Gennin however is going to be an earth and fire element. She graduated last year from what I was told."

Tenten blinked and said "Really, who."

Riku said "Her names Shiho."

Tenten said "Hey, I remember her, not much of a front line fighter but she's brilliant. Brown hair and brown eyes, sort of plain looking besides the fact she wears glasses....um...physically I think she was 5th strongest kunoichi of my class but when it come to book work she was first and third in kunoichi classes."

Naruto asked "Were were you if you don't mind me asking."

Tenten blushed and said "First in physical, second in books and 11th in kunoichi." as she looked away.

Naruto was silent and Tenten turned and glared at him and said "Don't, I think it's an insult they made us do flower arranging and tea ceremony. I set an exploding tag off in my tea set and used the flowers as target practice."

Naruto said "Relax Tenshi. I wasn't making fun of you. I think your right."

Tenten eyes got wide as her face turned completely red and asked "Why did you call me Tenshi."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Well your name is Tenten and you dream to prove kunoichi can be just as strong as Shinobi so I thought I give you a nickname that would show not only what your name is but also what your dream is. **Ten**ten and **Shi**nobi. Tenshi....besides anyone whose seen you use that twin rising dragon thinks you look like an angel right before you turn into the Shinigami and kill their ass."

Tenten slugged him lightly in the arm and said "jerk." with a smile on her face.

Naruto said "So anyways, what can you tell me about her actual skills. I fought Haku so I know his skills somewhat."

Tenten said "Yeah, he probably could give me a run for my money on accuracy from what I saw of him in battle."

Riku said "Well like I said she's got both a fire and earth element. She has above average chakra control, her reserves are actually bigger then Tenten but smaller then Neji. She has some genjutsu skills but most of her skills are in code cracking and information gathering. She's a sensor type ninja also as she can detect chakra signatures for up to a half mile."

Tenten asked "Why isn't she already on a team."

Riku said "Because she been apprenticing under a Chunnin in the code cracker department who retiring because she had a baby. The Sandaime thought that with her support skills, Haku medical skills and Naruto combat skills that they would balance each other out until they made Chunnin and not over power them."

Tenten asked "What kind of team are they going to be. I mean I know that team 8 under Kurenai is going to be a scout team and Team 10 under Asuma is a capture and information gathering and my team is a assault team."

Riku said "Team 13 is going to be a first response team. Go in, access the situation giving medical care if needed and deal with the problem or call for back up."

Naruto asked 'What about team 7. What happened to Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi."

Riku said "Well...." as she looked at Tenten.

Naruto saw the look and asked "What."

Tenten said "Sasuke Uchiha left the village last night. Nobody found any traces of where he went. We know it's not to Kumo because the Raikage doesn't trust the Uchiha and being the brother in law to your uncle won't accept him out of fear of what Ichigo will do. He's been declared a D-rank missing nin and to be brought back alive if possible."

Naruto said "Idiot.....so what about Sakura."

Riku said "Sakura has lost her way and doesn't know what to believe in anymore."

Naruto sighed and looked back at the ceiling and sighed and said "Damn it....this isn't suppose to be this way...."

Tenten asked "What's wrong Naruto, why are you upset."

Naruto said "Sakura...she's good. She just needed someone to light the fire under her ass to get her going. Konoha needs her."

Tenten blinked and said "Whoa, I thought you hated her or at least that was one of the rumors I heard."

Naruto sighed and said "She....she saved my life after Orochimaru beat me. We were fighting in the forest of death during the Chunnin exams and he attacked us and after sealing off Kyuubi chakra and knocking me out he threw me against a tree and the fall from as high as we were would have killed me....later she took on a team sent by Orochimaru to finish us off alone. She wound up losing but she bought us enough time until others could arrive to save us while both Sasuke and me were out cold thanks to Orochimaru......I promised her mom who accepted me after I save the village I would protect her if I could."

Tenten said "Hmm.....I remember seeing her in action at the Chunnin exams stadium. She was actually pretty good with her genjutsu and medical skills."

Naruto blinked and said "Medical....hmm....."

Tenten asked "What."

Naruto said "Um....Tsunade took Sakura as her part time apprentice because Sakura appeared to be perfect for the job.....you got anything plan today."

Tenten said "Just spending time with you since we might not see each other much."

Naruto said "Want to help me spread the flames of youth in a fellow kunoichi."

Tenten gave him a deadpan look and said "Do that again and I will make sure your the last Senju."

Naruto gulped and said "Right....let me get some cloths."

Tenten said "Here. I got you some regular cloths since mom told me all you had were shinobi outfits. Put them on and we can go talk to this Sakura girl." as she pulled out a scroll and tossed it to him and quickly turned around.

Naruto said "Thanks." as he went to the bathroom and got changed.

When he walked back out Tenten began to drool and she thought "_Hot damn. Look at that ass."_ and Naruto asked "What."

Tenten smiled and said "Nothing, here put your new coat on." as she handed the coat she made him on and looked at the tight blue jeans and skin tight red shirt he had on.

Naruto slipped it on and Riku said "Shouldn't you check out first."

Naruto said "Damn....didn't think about that." as he looked defeated as he saw the look that promised pain from Tenten if he didn't.

After checking out and getting a look of shock from the nurse seeing how he was dressed Naruto and Tenten left while Riku went to deal with some other task.

As they walked through the village Naruto thought "_this is weird seeing people looking at me like that."_

Tenten eyebrow was twitching and thought "_I think you got a fan club now and just act normal. Be yourself and screw the rest of the world."_

Naruto smiled and they were about to turn the corner down the road where Sakura lived when a girls voice said "Excuse me Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked not recognizing the voice and said "Yes." as he looked at the girl who was about 3 years older then him.

The girl said "I was wondering if you might be free for lunch."

Before Naruto could say anything Tenten linked her arm through Naruto and put her head on his shoulder and said "I'm sorry but my boyfriend and I already have plans for the day." with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

The girl glared at Tenten and said "Why would you want to be with a flat chested slut like her when....." as she was forced to leap back from a right hook.

Tenten had already leap at the girl as Naruto tried to hold her back as Tenten screamed "Let me go, I'm going to kill this bitch."

Naruto thought "_Fuck, I think she's got Tsunade super strength. I need to calm her down but how."_ as an idea came to his mind and thought "_please don't kill me."_ as he let go of one of Tenten arms causing her to lose her balance slightly but Naruto spun her around and quickly grabbed her face with both hands and smashed his lips to hers making Tenten freeze and her eyes were wide in shock and slowly closed her eyes as she put her arms on his chest as Naruto lowered his arms down her back and pulled her close.

Several cat calls and looks of anger and jealousy was shot their way and as they broke the kiss Naruto looked into her eyes and Tenten said "I think were flying again."

Naruto smiled and let her go and Tenten looked around going red for a moment in embarrassment until she saw the girl she was going to kill a few moments before and Tenten smirked and said "He's mine so back off." as she hooked Naruto arm and began to walk down the road.

Naruto not wanting to be dragged took step beside her and he said "So...."

Tenten said "Um....yeah....we need to discuss that later." as she looked away to hide her blush.

A couple of minute of walking in comfortable silence Naruto looked at a 2 story house and said "Where here."

Tenten nods and unlinks her arm and both walk over and Naruto reaches for the door and knocks.

A few moments later the door opened and Suki stood there and she blinked as she saw Naruto and Tenten and asked "Can I help you." as she narrowed her eyes.

Tenten quickly said "Is Sakura home."

Suki said "Yes she is, who may I ask wants to see her."

Naruto said "Forgive me for speaking out of place Mrs. Haruno but you see I have watched Sakura in the academy since she started and I know she's confused right now because of personal reason about what to do with her future and I asked my girlfriend here to come with me to talk to Sakura to try and help her figure out what she wants to do, not because of what others want her to do or what she thinks she suppose to do but what she wants to do. Sakura has the makings of someone who would be a great medic or nurse or other specialized fields like that with her ability to remember everything she reads as well as her perfect chakra control. I don't want to see her throw all those years of blood, sweat and tears away because of some idiot who couldn't see the strength and beauty of a young lady like your daughter."

Suki blinked as did Tenten who was looking at Naruto in shock and Suki "Um.....yeah, why don't you both come on inside. Would you like something to drink."

Naruto said "Water will be fine if its not to much trouble."

Suki smiled and said "No, no trouble. And what about you miss...."

Tenten said "Tenten and water will be fine for me as well."

Suki nods and said "Please have a seat in the living room while I get the water and get Sakura."

Both nod and sit down and after she was gone Tenten thought "_What the hell was that."_

Naruto thought "What."

Tenten thought "_You just became someone totally different. You went from being a easy fun loving guy to a kind hearted noble in a blink of an eye."_

Naruto shrugged and thought "_I just said what I thought was best to say."_

Tenten shook her head as Sakura walked in the room and stopped and Naruto saw Sakura and said "Hey Sakura, how you doing."

Sakura said "Um....fine.....what are you doing here and who are you." as she looked at Tenten

Naruto said "Oh, this is Tenten my girlfriend." causing Sakura eyes to go wide before she bit her lip and looked down.

Tenten said "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you. Naruto been telling me how smart and strong of a kunoichi you are and I asked him to bring me over to talk to you."

Sakura blinked and said in a disbelieving and partially scared voice "Really.....what did he say." as she glanced at Naruto.

Tenten said "He told me that you have a photographic memory and perfect chakra control, that you are strong spirited and got a mean right hook."

Sakura blushed and Naruto said "And her lefts not to bad either." with a smile.

Sakura said "Baka." with a smile appearing for a moment.

Tenten said "Yeah, he is but he's also special....but where not hear to talk about him. We came here to talk to you and see what you you were planning to do now. We heard a rumor you were thinking about quitting being a kunoichi."

Sakura sat down and said "Um...yeah, I was thinking about it."

Naruto said "I think that would be a big mistake Sakura. Why throw away all those years of hard work, sweat, tears, and blood just like that. You could be one of the strongest kunoichi in the village in a few years if you were willing to work for it."

Sakura looked down and said "Why...I don't have any real skills."

Tenten said "If you have even half the skills we mentioned earlier then there are several things you could do to show not only yourself but everyone else how strong you are."

Sakura looked up and asked "Like what."

Naruto said "Like being a medic or a nurse. With your brains and chakra control you could become the best medic this village has produced in the last 20 years, maybe even becoming better then my aunt Tsunade."

Sakura said with some hope in her voice "You really think so."

Tenten said "No.....I know you can." causing Sakura who was about to crumble under the word no to brighten up.

Sakura asked "But....how do I begin. How do I become a medic."

Naruto smiled and said "I think it's time my grandpa and I had a little talk. Do you have anything you need to do or can you come with us to see the Hokage a few minutes."

Sakura said "To see the Hokage. Surely he's to busy to see someone like me."

Naruto waved his hand and said "As Hokage you have to see the village as a part of your family and as the head of the family he always has time to listen to his people....besides, your one of my precious people and I help my precious people any way I can."

Sakura said in a shocked voice "I'm precious to you...why. I was a total pill to you."

Naruto said "Let's just say that you did me a favor once a long time ago that wound up saving my life and leave it at that. Alright."

Sakura said "Alright....let me tell mom I'm leaving and get my shoes." as she got up and quickly left.

Tenten looked at Naruto and said "That was nice of you."

Naruto said "Like I said, she's precious to me, even if she doesn't know it. I made a promise to watch out for her and I always keep my promises. That's my nindo, my ninja way."

In the hall Suki who was listening to the conversation saw Sakura run up the stairs and then heard Naruto and Tenten and thought "_You done more for my daughter then you could ever know....thank you."_ as she walked back out with the water and Naruto said "Oh, forgive us Mrs. Haruno but we will have to leave shortly to go see the Hokage and Sakura going to come with us for a few minutes. I'm sorry about the trouble we caused for the water."

Suki said "That's alright Naruto-sama. I'm just glad you could help my daughter and....I want to say thank you for helping her and if you ever need anything please come by the library and see me."

Naruto said "But I thought you were told if you let me in you would be fired."

Suki looked shocked and Sakura who had came back down the stairs froze as she heard this and Suki asked "How did you find out about that."

Naruto said "I heard your boss tell you that day so I never came back to make sure you didn't get fired since I had found out from Sakura that your husband had died and you needed the income."

Suki looked down and said "Well Hokage-sama has recently did a cleaning of the library and I am now the head of the library. I think you had something to with that now that I think about it."

Naruto said "Who knows. I'm still trying to figure a few things out. That's why I'm with Tenten here. She's not afraid to put me in my place."

Tenten said "Or shove a kunai up your ass." in a low voice causing Suki to chuckle.

Suki smiled and said "Well my offer still stands, if you need anything please let me know."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Actually....there is something you might be able to help me with. It's not really important, more like a personal hobby that you might be able to help me with."

Suki said "If I can, name it."

Naruto said "In the last 20 years there was a revolt in Snow country. The kings brother killed the king and the kings daughter Koyuki Kazahana escaped with aid from Konoha. At the time of the revolt the king of snow was working on a lot of technology to help his country....my godmother, Tenten aunt was one of the workers who worked on some of that and she's passed on some of her knowledge on the technology, inventions and machines created at that time and Tenten and I are trying to figure it all out. If you happen to come across anything concerning snow country, the royal family or just general technology could you let us know. It's not important, I just meant if you happen to come across something as you putting books away or something."

Suki said "Sure, that's not a problem. Anything else."

Naruto said "not that I can think of but can you keep it between the 4 of us. I don't want people to get to interested in it and try to steal my godmothers work or something we come up with."

Suki looked back when Naruto said 4 and said "Sure that's no problem. You ready to go dear."

Sakura said "Yeah mom, I guess Naruto already told you."

Suki nods and Sakura said "I'm ready when you are."

Naruto said "Great, lets go because I still want to spend a little time with Tenten later." as he nods to Suki and leaves.

They quickly make it through the village and up to the Hokage tower and when they got there the secretary said "Ah Naruto-sama, please go on in."

Naruto nods and opens the door and the Sandaime quickly puts away his pink book as his Kagebunshin did the paperwork and Naruto said "Pervert."

The Sandaime cleared his throat and slipped the book in a drawer and said "What can I do for you 3 today."

Naruto walked forward and put his hands on the Hokage desk and said "I need you to do something for me and it's not negotiable jiji."

The Sandaime frowned and said "That is."

Naruto said "Sakura, I want you to set her up as an apprentice at the hospital to learn to be a medic nin. With her photographic memory and perfect chakra control she could be the next Tsunade."

The Sandaime said "Really....and why do you believe that."

Naruto said "Give her a test. Have a doctor give her a book on medic or human anatomy and give her a week to read it and she will pass any test over that book she reads. If you gave her the tree climbing exercise she would get it on her first try. I know she has small chakra reserves but I believe she has the will to work hard to show everyone her true strength and work hard to improve herself and as a medic she could save the lives of countless of our ninja and civilians."

The Sandaime said "While you do make a very good argument I can't take the word of a Gennin without some kind of proof as well as hearing it from Sakura that this is what she wants."

Sakura got a determine look in her eyes as she saw Tenten and Naruto looking at her with faith in her and she said "I want this Hokage-sama....I want to prove that I am not a weak little girl but a strong kunoichi of the leaf village."

The Sandaime looked at Sakura for several moments and said "Very well. Tomorrow you are to report to the Hospital at 7 am at the main desk and ask for someone named Kabu..."

Naruto quickly slammed a book he had picked up off the book shelf on the desk startling everyone and Naruto said "ANYONE BUT KABUTO."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Sakura, Tenten, can you please leave us alone for a moment."

Both girls nod and left and the Sandaime shot a glare at Naruto and said "While I admit I made some mistakes in the past with how I handle things I will not be dictated by a Gennin how to run my village. You will show me proper respect and follow my orders. Do I make myself clear."

Naruto glared back and said "Crystal but let me give you a little info first before you go all high and mighty. The reason I don't want Sakura around Kabuto is because he smells of Snake and I don't mean the smell you get from hanging around Anko. I mean he smells of snake and blood as well as something else that I can't identify. Kabuto maybe a Gennin who has failed the Gennin exams 6 times in a row already which should throw up a few flags but he has Jounin level chakra and medic nin chakra control. Something about him is not right and I'm not sure if what I believe is true or not but if I'm right I do not want to put someone like Sakura under the control of someone who might be working for a former student of yours. Now bust my balls if you want to for disrespecting you but maybe you should have the same ANBU that I outran and the Interrogation department who spend all day water flowers and drinking Sake to do a closer inspection on strange things around our village. After all hasn't security already shown that it's defective Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Are you sure Kabuto smells of snake."

Naruto said "Yeah....it's one of the things that I found strange about him."

The Sandaime asked "What else did you find strange."

Naruto said "Why would a Gennin be writing down mission records on not only Gennin but also picture IDs, bloodlines, allergies, blood type, and other things like that onto his personal nin info cards when most of that info besides mission records are are on patient paperwork."

The Sandaime frowned and a voice that made both Naruto and the Sandaime freeze said "He makes a pretty good argument...father." causing both to turn to the window and see Tsunade standing there with a glare on her face.

Both Sarutobi and Naruto said at the same time "Oh shit."


	5. things just get wierder

Sarutobi looked at Tsunade and said "Tsunade, how nice to see you again, what brings you here."

Tsunade pointed toward Naruto and said "I was in a bar a couple of miles away yesterday when I overhead a conversation between him and some girl. Are you really my father."

Sarutobi sighed and said "Yes."

Tsunade put her fist on the desk and asked "Why didn't you ever tell me."

Sarutobi started to say something when his voice was heard from the side and both turned to see Sarutobi talking to Naruto in the hospital bed as he explained the events around his relationship with Tsunami Senju.

When it was over Tsunade was clenching her fist and said "Where's Danzo."

Sarutobi said "Dead along with Homaru and Koharu."

Tsunade glared at him and then looked at Naruto and after a few moments said "You look like your father and your uncle Nawaki. I'm Tsunade your aunt."

Naruto said "How much did you hear of that conversation yesterday."

Tsunade said "Not as much as I would like since it wasn't until you mention Nawaki and my mother name did I use a jutsu to sober up. What were you doing all the way over there when your injured."

Naruto frowned and said "Damn it, how can you tell I'm still injured."

Tsunade snorts and said "I saw you favoring your side yesterday. Now talk."

Naruto glared at her and said "Don't think you can just walk into my life and tell me what to do. I've been taking care of myself nearly my entire life and been through more shit then you would believe."

Tsunade said "I heard about your pissing contest with Uchiha Madara. Was that real."

Sarutobi said "Yes, he actually killed Uchiha Madara."

Tsunade glared at him and said "Shut up you. I'm a half a heart beat from tearing your head off and shoving it up your ass. Do you have any idea how many nights I cried myself to sleep as a little girl wishing for my father or how many dreams of my future I had to give up like the dream of my father walking me down the isle on my wedding day. You have had 30 plus years to tell me and you never once mentioned that I was your daughter or that I had a younger brother and a nephew who needed me."

Just then the door to the office opened up and Riku walked in and the Sandaime said "Do you mind. This is an importa...."

Riku said "Shut up you old monkey. You got a couple of visitors that you might want to meet with. Elder Chiyo from Suna along with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara from Suna."

Naruto eyes got wide and said "Their here but why."

Sarutobi said "Naruto, Is this your sister"

Naruto nods and Tsunade asked "Sister."

Naruto looked at Riku and asked "Is this your doing."

Riku said "Actually no. I saw them at the gate and brought them here quickly.":

Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she looked at Riku and Sarutobi said "Well can you tell them to come in."

Riku nods and leaves the room and Tsunade said "Somethings not right about that woman."

Sarutobi asked "What do you mean."

Before Tsunade could answer the door opened again and the Suna sibs along with Chiyo and Riku walked in but Chiyo was looking at Riku and said "What are you girl."

Tsunade said "That's what I'm wondering as well."

Chiyo turned to that voice and frowned and as she glared at Tsunade and said "Hello flat chest. Still playing with fake breast."

Tsunade glared at her and said "Hello Sand-witch, still playing dress up with your dolls."

Both woman got into a defensive stance and the Sandaime said "Enough both of you. There will be no fighting in my office. Do I make myself clear."

Chiyo frowned and looked around the room and said "So your the boy who defeated Madara Uchiha."

Naruto said "That's right. How do you know about that."

Chiyo said "Word spreads pretty quickly Senju. I wouldn't be surprised if Iwa knocking on the gates soon to get their hands on you."

Naruto looked at Gaara and said "So what are you doing here you old hag and whats with the sibs."

Chiyo said "Show respect to your elders brat."

Naruto snorts and said "Not a chance in hell lady. You want my respect you have to earn it and from what I've seen and heard you are the last person I would respect."

Kankuro said "Show Elder Chiyo respect kid before I pound your face in."

Naruto started to say something when Riku said "ENOUGH." as she unleashed enough KI to make everyone but Naruto and Gaara to flinch.

After she stopped the Sandaime said "Don't do that again Riku. You should not even be here right now considering your not even a ninja."

Riku said "I won't leave Naruto side until Gaara seal is fixed." causing the Suna sibs to flinch and Gaara to glare at her.

Sarutobi seeing the situation said "ENOUGH......Now why are you here." as he looked at the Suna nins.

Chiyo frowned and shot a look at Temari who was looking at everyone in the room before she locked eyes with Sarutobi and said "You know what rare commodity I have with me here Hokage-sama. I know you most likely want to get your hands on the item in question correct."

Sarutobi frowned and Naruto said "If your going to talk about my sister as a piece of property you senile old bitch then you better drop the code talking and speak with me because I am the current head of the family you need to talk to. Not the Senju and not the Sarutobi."

Chiyo glared at Naruto and Temari asked "What are you all talking about."

Naruto said "Your mother was a brunette, Kazekage a red head. How are you a blond. Answer is simple, old windbag here had her grandson Sasori kill the Sandaime Kazekage so the Yondaime could take over and he kidnapped your mother for her bloodline that you have when she was pregnant with you. Your real father is the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, my father. Your my half sister and your brothers are my step brothers."

All 3 Suna sibs eyes got wide and they looked at Chiyo who was glaring at Naruto and Temari asked "It's not true is it."

Chiyo who was clenching her fist said "I should kill you boy but if I did so then my family would be most likely destroyed. Most of what he said is true. The only part that is left out of what he said is the reason I was involved is because in exchange for me supporting the Yondaime for his position of Kazekage then he would acquire a woman for me to impregnate to continue my family after my grandson Sasori turned himself into a puppet. I did not know that she was already pregnant with you until I had already named him Kazekage.....the boys here, Gaara and Kankuro are in fact the sons of my grandson Sasori that I acquired from Sasori lab where he conducted his human puppetry at and he discarded his organic for wood.....it was to protect Gaara and Kankuro I was forced to seal Shukaku into Gaara or the Yondaime would have all 3 of you executed.....I could care less for you girl but you are ransom for me to ensure the protection of my grandsons here. I have already gave you a special poison that can't be detected and unless you are given a cure in the next 12 hours you will die." making everyone in the room wide eyed.

Tsunade had Chiyo against the wall in a matters of moments and was glaring at her and said "Give me the antidote."

Chiyo said "Not until we come to an agreement. The Yondaime was planning to assassinate all 3 of them in order to keep the truth from coming out and is already sending word to Iwa to form an alliance with them to destroy Konoha to keep his position of power. You can't kill me because if you do you know the girl will die since you know how deadly my poisons are and you know you don't have time to find and make a cure so heres the deal. I give you the cure in exchange for you letting my grandsons create a Akasuna clan here in Konoha and you will give them all rights as a any other clan. I will serve as head of the clan until I die and you will protect them from this Akatasuki group I heard about. My brother is already dead and I doubt I will ever see my grandson again. I don't care about my life but I do not want to see my family die. In exchange you get the girls life."

Temari who had tears in the corner of her eyes said "I trusted you Chiyo. How could you do this to me."

Chiyo said "Show some respect in yourself girl. You are a kunoichi. Your life and body are a commodity to be used by your village. Your mother was used just as you are. I used your mother to make my great grandsons and I used you to keep your mother from leaving the village the same way I am now. If she had left the poison I slipped into your formula and food as a child would have killed you in a week."

Naruto pulled out a kunai and walked over to Temari who was watching Tsunade, Chiyo and her and since nobody notice him he grabbed Temari hand an sliced it open making her scream as everyone looked at her.

Naruto had already cut his hand as well and Temari jumped back holding her hand and she screamed "What the hell are you doing." glaring at Naruto who turned and using his other hand sliced Kankuro cutting his arm and getting some of his blood in his other hand.

Naruto ignored her and looked at Riku holding his hand steady and said "Well."

Riku said "Standby..standby.....match, poison known as silent night. Ingredients, grassroots, web-sling poison, night orchid, Asp venom and nightshade.....cure ingredients, lotus blossom, bee honey, and venom from a daddy long legs spider."

Chiyo was pale as she asked "How did you figure it out so quick."

Naruto who saw Tsunade was frozen in place seeing the blood walked over and slapped her and while screaming "SNAP OUT OF IT YOU DRUNK BITCH AND SAVE MY SISTERS LIFE."

Tsunade decked Naruto through the roof as she moved and went over to Temari and said "I'm going to kill your other brother when I catch him later." as her hand glowed with green chakra healing the wound and on Temari hand who was looking around the room in a state of shock and Chiyo who was trying to stand up found a kunai at her neck from the Sandaime.

Kankuro reached for his puppet on his back only to find a chakra saber from Riku pointed at his neck as her hand glowed green and she began to heal his arm.

Gaara looked around the room and shushin to the roof where Naruto was starting to stand up and he said "Your strong. Mother wants your blood." as the cork on his gourd shot out at Naruto.

Naruto thought "_shit, not again."_ as he jumped into the air and began to float and said "Come on, follow me where we won't be disturbed." as he began to fly away toward the Chunnin stadium.

Once he landed Gaara who had been following him on a bed of sand also landed and Gaara said "I shall give mother your blood.

Naruto said "Not today." as he raised one of his arms and fired a senbon at the wall causing it to explode and water began to spray out of the wall and Naruto shot several senbons at Gaara who sand shield blocked them as Naruto ran to the water already flashing through hand signs and said "Hidden mist no jutsu."

As the arena filled up with mist Gaara said "Why do you hide. Are you afraid of death."

Naruto thought "_Are you ready Eva."_

Eva said "**Yes, just get me close."**

Naruto nods and he pulls out the remote ball and looking at his inferred threw the remote ball near Gaara which created a Kagebunshin who grab the remote ball and threw it closer while the real Naruto jumped into the air above the mist.

When he got there he began to gather chakra into his thrust cannon.

Gaara who had closed his eyes was using his third eye jutsu to look for Naruto saw as he appeared in the air and began to gather chakra and Gaara sent his sand at Naruto.

Naruto screamed "Now." as he flew higher into the air as the sand chased him.

Inside the mist the Kagebunshin that Eva created began to flash through hand signs and having the info from Riku on the proper chakra level to use said "Water style:Water dragon no jutsu." as a water dragon formed out of the mist and began to charge at Gaara. In the air Naruto saw the sand stop and start flying back at Gaara and he raised his arm and fired the thrust cannon at the sand that was going back down destroying the sand as the water dragon slammed into Gaara taking out his armor of sand and slamming him into the wall. At that moment the remote ball turned into Eva who hands began to glow and she screamed "Five star seal." slamming the seal into the seal on Gaara chest making him scream before passing out.

Naruto landed near her and Tenten came running onto the field huffing for air and said "I got the sealing ink....what the hell happened here." as she saw the damage to the wall and the hole in the ground from the thrust cannon and Gaara passed out.

The Kagebunshin grab the ink and took it over to Eva who began to draw the seal she recorded Jiraiya putting on Gaara in the first time line.

Naruto sighed and thought "_Just another day in my crazy life. The crazy old bitch poisoned Temari and used her for ransom because Gaara and Kankuro are actually her great grandsons and their the children of Sasori, not the Kazekage. After I nearly died from a food __allergy__ Eva started recording and cataloging every poison and spice she could. Because of Suna betraying us they had to give away a lot of information and jutsu to have peace between our villages. In the peace negotiations was Chiyo latest poisons including the one she used on Temari. Riku told me she also got poisons from Konoha and the hidden mist village some how in her memory and creating a chemical analyzer as part of my new updates to make sure I don't get food poisoned again made it where she was able to analyze Temari blood and used my blood as a base along with Kankuro to get a match on her mother and dad's blood to help find the poison faster."_

Tenten slapped her head and they heard Eva say "Five Star release." as both turn and saw her finish putting a new seal on Gaara before she went up in smoke.

Naruto walked over and grabbed the remote ball and looked at the clone and said "Grab Gaara and come on." as he grabbed Tenten hand and began to head back toward the Hokage tower.

When they got to the Hokage tower they found Chiyo was being held by Anbu as Tsunade moved her hand away from Temari.

Naruto said "Well." as he came in.

Everyone looked at him and then the Suna nins eyes got wide seeing Gaara asleep and Temari said "What did you do to him."

Naruto said "Fixed his seal the way it should have always been so he can sleep and not have him going crazy from Shukaku after having some brotherly bonding. So were you able to cure the poison."

Tsunade glared at him and said "Yeah but I want to know how were you both able to do that. I know somehow you were able to identify the poison and somehow she was able to tell how to cure it. How did you do that."

Riku said "When I was gathering info on Naruto I discovered someone learned he had a food allergy that thanks to him having the Kyuubi inside him is fatal. To protect him from dying I gave him a chemical analyzer that can break down any item in a matter of seconds. I also have been working on medical library of herbs, poisons and medications and I have information on several poisons from the hidden mist and some I was able to by from illegal operations that I acquired from my hostile take over of Gato shipping. Some were poison several high ranking individuals in Suna was willing to sell info on them in exchange for some other items. The one Chiyo used was one of them."

Kankuro said "But why did he cut us."

Naruto said "Because I knew I couldn't cut Gaara because of his sand armor and sand defense so I had to cut you to get a sample of your mothers blood and cut myself to get a sample of my fathers blood and by analyzing them and Temari blood Riku was able to quickly pull everything apart in Temari blood so we could properly cure the poison. I'm not going to trust my family life to some woman who has no guarantee she will cure Temari after she gets what she wants."

Tsunade stood up and said "What the hell were you thinking slapping me like that brat."

Naruto said "Hemophilia. Your afraid of blood. I saw you frozen in fear and you were the only one I could trust to save Temari life."

Temari said "But why do you care what happens to me. Will someone please explain what is going on here."

Naruto turned to her and said "Your father was the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. I can make a blood seal with my blood and have you open it all day long or we can take any medical test you want but you will find that we both have the same father and different mother. Your mother was originally a Whirlpool ninja who escaped from there before Uchiha Madara destroyed their village and she came to Konoha along with my mother and my uncle. The Yondaime Kazekage kidnapped your mother when she was pregnant with you and from listening to the old hag over there it appears that you were used as ransom to keep your mother from fleeing Suna. She used your mother as breeding stock to make her great grandson Gaara and Kankuro who like me are your half brothers, same mother but different father in their case. It appears the Yondaime Kazekage decided to blackmail Chiyo into sealing Shukaku into Gaara. I guess with the events that happened here in Konoha where Madara Uchiha told how he was the master mind behind your mother being kidnapped and the way word spread the Kazekage decided to eliminate you 3 before anyone could do a blood test on you before they accuse him of being responsible for the Sandaime Kazekage death. That about some it up."

Sarutobi said "Mostly except for the fact that you left out that Tsunade here is Temari aunt, and I am her grandfather on her fathers side and she has a half uncle and a cousin."

Temari looked down and said "I.....I don't know what to think."

Naruto said "Welcome to my world. I've only got about a month of this and every day it seems like something new is added on. You got off lucky. I also got an uncle who is the Feudal lord of Lightning country as well who I never knew about and I only just recently found out I got the fucking Kyuubi sealed in me by our father and until I killed Madara Uchiha basically 75 percent of the village hated my guts and feared me for it and thanks to gramps over there who passed a law I wasn't even allowed to know WHY everyone hated my guts."

Tsunade said "I got you both beat. I just found out after 50 plus years of life that he is my father and I had a baby brother I never knew about, my fiancé was killed, my middle brother was betrayed and killed because of an enemy of my father who knew sensei was my dad and a niece that my greatest rival just tried to kill and a nephew who got something that looks like a woman that's not even human claiming to be my nephews godmother basically enjoying the show....what the hell are you. You look human but the way your chakra flows makes it appear like your a puppet."

Riku said "Basically I am. The reason I am creating a database for medicines and poisons is because I was poisoned and my body was giving out. In order to save my life I basically built a machine that operates like a puppeteer runs a puppet to surround my body and keep me alive. It filters my air, food, water to sustain my life as long as my organs that are inside of this can keep me alive and I can continue to make chakra. I will never show how I did it and this body has a self destruct so no one can learn it ether. Now if you don't mind can we figure out what to do about this mess."

At this everyone turned to the Sandaime and said "Well."

The Sandaime thought "_I'm to old for this shit."_


	6. Chapter 6

The Sandaime in his life had made many painful and not so painful decisions. None of those however could prepare him for the decision he now had to make. As he looked at everyone in the room he said "Chiyo......what are you willing to do to see your great grandsons taken care of."

Chiyo frowned and said "What I must."

The Sandaime said "Are you willing to betray Suna and aid Konoha."

Chiyo said "Yes." causing the 3 sand sibs to go wide eyed.

The Sandaime looked at them and said "What about you 3. Now that you have heard everything what is it you will do. Since Chiyo stated the Kazekage wants you 3 dead will you be willing to join and serve Konoha."

Kankuro looked between everyone and then at his sleeping brother and said "What will you do about Gaara."

Naruto shot a look at the Sandaime who said "That will depend on the actions of your brother and also an inspection of his seal by my student Jiraiya to make sure that whatever it was Naruto did to the seal is correct."

Naruto snorts and said "Ero-sannin will find it's done correctly and no I will not tell you how it was done either. Clan secret and all that political bullshit." as he crossed his arms.

The Sandaime sighed and said "Here the deal Chiyo. You will spend the next 6 months in ANBU lock down. I will allow you to write a family scroll detailing your puppetry for your great grandson to use for their family Jutsu. You will also make a list of every poison you know and their antidotes for our medics to learn. You will have your chakra sealed off so that way you can't use your skills with chakra strings to take out my people. If after 6 months you exhibit good behavior I will have you released from the lock down and you will be allowed to live with your grandson if they wish it then and if not you will be given your own place. You will not be free though. You will have a security seal put on you so that you can only come out of your home during the day and you will have a security guard that will watch you and go where you go to make sure you are not a danger to my people or anyone who might try and attack you. You will also work with several medics who specialize in poisons who will know all the poisons and antidotes you wrote down and you will work on creating new ones four our villages use 2 days a week. This will be a mission for you and you will be given a C-rank pay for every new poison or antidote you come up with. This is how you will support yourself. Also in the event Suna betrays Konoha you will also be required to give all information you have on Suna security, numbers of nins and ranks, and anything else vital that could help us....after all you claim you would do anything for your great grandchildren and if Suna does betray us they will be targeted by Suna. Do you agree with the terms of your family stay here."

Chiyo said "Yes _Hokage-sama."_

The Sandaime said "Good, ANBU, take her away and have Ibiki come see me so I can inform him about her living arrangements."

The ANBU nods and shushin away with Chiyo. After they were gone the Sandaime said "Now as for you 3. Do to the nature of...."

Tsunade said "Just shut the hell up already. You, your a puppeteer right."

Kankuro said "Yes."

Tsunade said "And your a Wind user right."

Temari nods and Naruto said "Just in case your wondering, your bloodline allows you to use any Wind jutsu you master without the need of hand signs to do them."

Temari eyes got wide and she nods her head and Tsunade said "Your brother, what skills does he actually have."

Naruto said "His sand control, no Taijutsu, his ninjutsu is all tied to using the sand. Nothing else......what, you think he let me just walk up and work on his seal, I had to beat the shit out of him do it....that reminds me Jiji, I sort of blew one of the walls of the Chunnin Stadium away and broke the plumbing."

The Sandaime hit his head on the desk and as everyone sweat dropped.

He finally looked up and his eyes landed on Temari and sighed and said "Temari.....do you understand the information you have been given about your parentage."

Temari frowned and said "Basically I'm related to everyone in this room in one way of another."

Naruto said "Not yet, give it a few years and you probably will be." only to get an elbow in the gut from Tenten who was blushing.

Temari said "So.....what will happen to me."

Tsunade said "Do you still wish to live with your siblings."

Naruto said "Except me. We don't know each other yet and I know you probably don't trust me."

Temari looked at Tenten and said "He doesn't know when to shut up, does he."

Riku said "Why do you think Madara dead."

Temari laughed and Tenten giggled at that as Naruto said "Hey..."

Just then there was a knock on the door to the Hokage office and the Sandiame sighed and said "Come in." and thought "_Maybe this will give me a few moments to think."_ as a woman walked into the room with a little boy and an older man and Naruto said "Tsunami, Inari, Tazuna....what are you doing here."

Each of the 3 named looked confused and Riku said "Ah, thank you for coming so quickly and please excuse my godson. I showed him a video I made of my time in Wave to show him the rumors were true and I also showed him a video of you 3 but have not had a chance to inform him of what it is I had you come here for. That is how he knows of you."

Tsunami quickly said "It's no problem Riku-sama and it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-sama. As you already know I'm Tsunami and this is my son Inari and my father Tazuna. We are eternally grateful for everything you both have done for our country." with a bow.

Naruto said "Tsunami, please never bow to me. The people of Wave are the real heroes because you stood up and endured the hardships of Gato and survived. Surviving hardships and protecting that which is precious to you is a sign of a strong person. You have your son and father with you still even when Gato wanted you 3 dead. That makes me see that you 3 are the real heroes of Wave."

Tenten bit her lip as she watched Naruto talk to Tsunami and she thought "_So he has feeling for her also...not like the ones he has for me but still...."_

Riku said "Well if you don't mind me interrupting Naruto but I think I should tell you why these 3 are here. You see Tazuna is a contractor and I have plans to open several business in Konoha and he is going to be in charge of building those business. Tsunami will be the business manager for these business. I'll be returning to my home soon and won't be around as much so Tsunami will report to you and Tenten."

Naruto said "Your home." in a questioning voice.

Riku said "Oh my, with all the excitement the past few days I suppose that slipped my mind. You see when I went and had Gato eliminated to free Wave the people of Wave asked me to become the new Feudal lord of Wave. "

Now everyone but the people from Wave were wide eyed and the Sandaime said "Your a feudal lord."

Riku said "Yes, I had Ichigo officially recognize my claim to the title so it's official now."

Naruto said "But what about...."

Riku said "Relax, I'll still be around. After all I have to help train you and Tsunami for the future of both your countries." making everyone look at her.

Tenten asked "What do you mean."

Riku said "I'm only going to be the lord of Wave for a short time. I wish to help them recover and get back on their feet while training someone for the role of leading the country. I've chosen Tsunami as my successor but there are a few things that have to be taken care of first. You see there are some laws we need to get around like if Tsunami here were to become pregnant by a man from Iwa, no matter the way she became pregnant, by the laws of Iwa Tsunami would be considered his wife and could claim the title of Wave lord."

Naruto said "Is that another of those bullshit laws like the one they got in Suna that says when 2 people want the same property be it a piece of land of a woman the woman is treated as property and the winner of a fight to the death is the owner of the property." shocking most of the people in the room he knew of that law.

Riku said "Yeah. So to get by this law I want to protect Tsunami so I am not allowing her to take over until she has found someone to become her husband. I can't have kids and while Tenten is technically my closest living relative and I could have her become my successor I'm not because I got the feeling she will become the wife of the lord of Lightning country."

Naruto said "Hey, my uncle said he's not going to ever marry again."

Riku said "I wasn't talking about your uncle. If Tenten being my niece could claim the title of lord of Wave, what's does that say for you, the nephew of the lord of Lightning and his only living blood relative."

At this everyone was wide eyed and a voice from the door said "Actually the situation is a little more complicated then that Wave-san." as everyone turned and saw a fat man with a woman with long brown hair standing there who did not look amused to be there with the hat of the Mizukage on her head and Ichigo was standing there as well who had all let themselves in.

The Sandaime got up and walked over and began flashing through hand signs and without calling out the name breathed a huge fireball at the door destroying the door and he said "Might as well, it's not stopping anyone from coming in....Lightning-sama, Mizukage-san....."

The man said "My name is Hida and I am the lord of Water Country and this is my daughter Leela, currently the Godaime Mizukage."

Tenten frowned and shot a look at Riku and thought "_This is your doing."_

Riku who had got the message sent back "**No, I admit I brought Tsunami here because Naruto would have worried about her and her family because he does have feeling for her but they are not like the feelings he has for you but I did not bring those 2 here."**

The Sandaime said "Forgive me your lordship. I had not had the pleasure of meeting you before so I am sorry for my failure to give you proper respect."

Hida said "Relax....so this is the person who defeated Madara Uchiha."

Naruto said "Yeah, I killed the pain in the ass. What of it you old goat." causing nearly everyone in the room to have a heart attack and Leela to burst out laughing.

Hida said "Perhaps your future husband is more like you then I first imagined dear." causing her to shut up and everyone to gape at him.

Naruto said "Now hold your horses you senile old man. I am not marrying anyone. I don't care if your Kami herself, theres no way in hell your going to tell me what to do."

Hida said "really.....It's not negotiable boy. Either you marry my daughter or I will have the hidden mist village declare war on Konoha."

Naruto frowned and looked at Leela and said "You don't like this either, do you."

Leela said "Nope. Unfortunately there is little either of us can do about it. The laws of the land of water and of the hidden mist village state the strong lead while the weak follow. Madara Uchiha is responsible for turning my older brother into the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi as well as controlling him when he was the Yondaime Mizukage. I was able to break Madara control over my brother but Madara broke the seal and killed my brother. He is also the man who killed my mother and nearly destroy my country and village. By you killing him you could walk into the hidden mist village and be declared a challenge to me and if you defeated me you would be named the new Mizukage. However because I am the daughter of the walking fat ass over here my duties to my country come before my village. I have to begin to train my successor because my father wishes for me to marry the man who defeated Madara which is you."

Naruto frowned and Ichigo said "I'm afraid there is little I can do also Naruto because there is a similar law in the land of lightning. The only consolation I can give you is that since your the last of our family who can pass on our bloodline you can marry several woman so if you and...Tenten was it."

Tenten nods and Ichigo said "You and Tenten who I understand are starting to date can still be together."

Riku cleared her throat and said "Perhaps I might have a solution to solve all the problems."

Tenten glared at her and said "Your going to have him marry Leela, me and Tsunami here and have all 3 countries unified into one country and to keep the balance between the hidden villages without worrying about destroying them a new village is going to be built in the land wave with ninja from all 3 villages and the village is going to be named Arashi."

Everyone was looking at her shocked and Naruto thought "_That's what happened last time, wasn't it."_

Tenten thought back "_Yeah except you were the Wave lord and the Raikage daughter was also mixed into this."_

Riku cleared her throat and said "Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea and better then what I was going to say. Especially with the report that Suna is preparing to goto war with us and is trying to ally with Iwa and also the report I got that Orochimaru is building his own village and plans to attack Konoha during the Chunnin exams."

Naruto looked at Riku and said "You hate me, don't you."

Riku said "Hmm...you say something."

A cough was heard and everyone saw Tsunade who was the one who coughed and she said "Before anyone else tries to decide the life of my nephew I have a few things to say. It's apparent that everyone wants a piece of him for one reason or another. What I propose is that a trail bases be done where Naruto is allowed to date Tenten, date Tsunami just to satisfy Riku and if they don't have any chemistry then Tsunami can look for her someone else. I understand why Riku wants Tsunami instead of Tenten to be the lord of Wave because Tsunami from Wave and can relate to the people there and they will trust her but Tenten won't have the trust she does. Right."

Riku nods and Tsunade asked "Is that acceptable to you as well Tsunami. Just a date or 2 with the baka here to see if you have any chemistry and if not then you may continue to look for someone while you do whatever duties Riku has for you."

Tsunami said "Yes. That is acceptable."

Tsunade said "Good, now Tenten. You seem like a smart girl so you know as the last male of our family he has to have multiple wives right."

Tenten frowned and said "I was aware of that as we discussed it and as long as he can love us each equally I have no problem with it but I will not be used just as breeding stock or an easy fuck. I have dreams, standards and goals that I will complete in my life and while I believe he is supportive of them we have not had a chance to really get to know each other yet."

Tsunade said "Then will you agree to date him and allow him to also date Tsunami and Leela."

Tenten frowned but nods her head.

Naruto said "Don't I get a say."

Tsunade said "No, you ran your mouth against Madara and got yourself in this mess. Now be quite and let me get you out."

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned against the wall and said "Shikamaru right, woman are troublesome."

On a hill nearby Shikamaru sneezes. In the Hokage office the now passed out Naruto thanks to several well placed lumps on his head missed Tsunade turning to Leela and she said "Next we have you. The laws of you land state that the strong lead and the weak follow right."

Leela nods and Tsunade turned to Hida and said "Then I propose a fight. The Chunnin exams will be here this time around. You and your daughter here come for the exams. I propose no matter what happens in the Chunnin exams a match will be held before the actual tournament starts between Leela and Naruto."

Hida said "While I see where you are going with this what's to stop Naruto from throwing the match to make it where they gain their freedom out of it."

Tsunade said "Because I will place myself as collateral. If Naruto loses then I will become a servant to you for the rest of our days. I do not believe he will want that so he will fight with everything he has. Either way you win. You either have your daughter marry Naruto or you gain your own personal doctor for the rest of your life."

Naruto said "No, I won't let you do it Tsunade." as he slowly stood up.

Hida smirked and said "Deal. I'll warn you of this boy. My daughter has a bloodline that allows her to control lava. Do you understand the situation Leela, you win you get your freedom, you lose and you marry this boy."

Leela said "Fine." as she eyed Naruto carefully who was glaring at her and he said "Well looks like your fucked lady because I won't Tsunade become his servant."

Leela said "And I won't let you defeat me either because I have things left to do."

Both of them glared at each other and Tsunade said "Then in that case I have one last thing to say. Are you planning on Naruto to be the lord of Lightning country when you retire."

Ichigo said "Originally no. I had planned for the Raikage daughter who is also my niece by marriage to take the title. However to solve this problem I propose a way to make that match a little more entertaining. Naruto will not only have to face Leela here but also he will have to face the Raikage daughter. If he wins he gets the title of Lightning lord. If he doesn't then the Raikage daughter does. However to make it where it's not a complete 2 on 1 I will make it where if she loses to the Mizukage then she will have to marry someone from your village as a peace treaty. Do you all agree."

Naruto frowned and said "Fine."

Leela said "What happens if I defeat Naruto but lose to the girl."

Hida said "You still will marry Naruto. It's all or nothing in this match."

Naruto said "I have but one thing to say. When this is over and after I win I'm going to make your lives a living hell."

Hida snorts and said "Boy, there's no way you can make my life any more hell then this psycho bitch has. I'm hoping that once she gets her laid she will calm down. If not it won't matter because she will be your problem."

Ichigo said "You won't be able to touch me either."

Naruto said "I should warn you also. I have earned myself several names over the year. One is the number one hyper active surprise ninja and another is prank master from hell."

Riku said "You also been given the name Stamina freak but I'm sure once everything said and done these 3 ladies can verify that for us."

This caused everyone to glare at her and she said "What."

Naruto shook his head and said "Well if that is all then......hey where did you 3 get the popcorn from."

Everyone looked over and saw Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro all sitting on the couch with a bucket of popcorn.

Temari said "This soap opera better then anything we see in the desert so I had Kankuro get some with his puppets."

Tsunade said "Well if you all don't mind we all need to figure out what to do about our family problem here."

Naruto said "Simple, make them Gennin, a place to stay and have Jiji here step down and become their Gennin sensei so he can meet his granddaughter as well as make sure nothing happens to either of the boys while helping them get stronger. You become Godaime Hokage since you actually got this mess straightened up and clean up the rest of your dads mess here and use Kagebunshin to do paperwork. Maybe get that medical program that you wanted to started and take Sakura as your apprentice. Have Shizune get her started while you get use to the job and I would ask that you also take Tenten as your apprentice but I don't know if she wants to be a medic. Me, I'm going out to get drunk and then I'm going to blow some shit up to clear my head and then I am going begin training because I've got less then 6 months to get strong enough to defeat a Kage. Uncle, you and me tomorrow at 6 am, training ground number 7. Got it."

Everyone was looking at him with a WTF look and Tsunade said "Who the hell do you think you are."

Naruto said "I'm the guy with Iron balls who going to fuck everyone of you up for the fucking migraine I got. Now if you will excuse me, I've got a bottle of Sake with my name on it." as he walked out the room.

As everyone tried to figure out what to say Gaara said "You know sis. I can see the family resemblance. I just wonder if he's on the rag also when he's like that."

The sound of screams and fist meeting flesh were heard all over Konoha...just before a sonic boom was heard and all the windows in the village was busted.

Tenten looked at Riku and said "That reminds me, when are you going to teach me to fly."

Riku sighed and said "Right now, we need to find your boyfriend before he drinks himself to death anyways."

Tenten walked out and saw Sakura and Tenten said "Tsunade in there, Tell her your name Sakura and Naruto and I sent you in."

Sakura asked "Are you sure it's OK."

Tenten said "Naruto asked Tsunade to make you her apprentice, now if you will excuse me I need to find the baka."

Sakura smiled and said "Thank you and good luck."

Tenten said "It's not me thats going to need the luck." as she left.

Sakura thought "_I wonder who to feel more sorry for. Naruto or her."_


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto was flying through the air when a beeping sound was heard and he began to lose altitude and he said "Hey, what the hell."

Eva said "**Sorry Naruto-kun but were out of water so that means were running out of fuel as well. I'm having to take us to a lake I detect nearby so we can recharge**."

Naruto frowned and said "Alright." as he saw the lake coming into view Naruto was expecting to land but instead crashed into the water and sank to the bottom of the lake.

Eva turned them around so Naruto could see the sun from above in the water and she said "**Just relax, I'm recharging as we speak and you need time to think and relax."**

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes and thought "_Eva.....can you remote access Riku."_

Eva was silent a moment and said "**Yes."**

Naruto nods and said "I want you to find out about my last life she went through, show me everything. Do it like you did when I was in the hospital because I'm going to take a nap." as he closed his eyes.

Eva sent the request to Riku and waited a few moments and got a message from Riku.

In Konoha Riku frowned as she got Eva request and she thought "_I guess there's no helping it."_ and said "That's enough for now. I need you to head to your house and tell your dad to expect a large group of people at your home. Somethings come up that he needs to know about."

Tenten looked at her and said "What's wrong."

Riku said "Just trust me Tenten, just for this and tell your dad to act like he doesn't know anything and also you don't know. I will explain everything once everyone gets there. Cya in a little while." as she left in a swirl of water.

Naruto was sleeping when he was awakened by the suit taking flight and he asked "What's going on Eva."

Eva said "**Riku sent a message for an emergency meeting and needs you to come to Tenten house. Something has happened and she will explain when you get there. She also said to act clueless about what you see and hear**."

Naruto frowned as the sight of Konoha came into view and then as he landed in front of Tenten shop he saw Tenten who had her arms crossed taping her finger on her arm and Naruto said "I took a nap and did some flying. I haven't had a drink....yet."

Tenten who was calming down shot a glare and said "And your not damn it, now come on inside. What ever it is Riku has to say is important." as she walked inside and once Naruto came in she locked the door and walked into the back and into the house part of the shop.

When Naruto walked in the room with Tenten he saw Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, Tsunade, Sarutobi, Hida, Ichigo, Leela, Tsunami, Inari, Tazuna, and Dusntin.

Riku came in the room and said "Ah your here, please have a seat."

Hida said "Why did you call us here and say the future of my country will be determined by this meeting."

Ichigo said "She told me the same thing."

Riku sighed and said "I will answer that...as well as how I know everything about you including things that should be classified like your cold blooded kitsune named Kippy and all the info I gave Naruto about you Ichigo. I will also explain why I really wanted Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna to come....as well as why Madara Uchiha came to Konoha the other day." causing everyone to look at her wide eyed.

Riku said "Naruto, Tenten, you both know a little but you've been given edited versions so please be quite and let me explain this."

Riku took a deep breath and said "As you all know I am the Aunt to Tenten here and Naruto godmother.....as most of you also know that this body you see is not what I really am. My real body is inside of it dying from a poison attack I recieved in the past. I believe all of you are at least a little familiar with something called Snow armor."

Everyone glanced around and Tsunami said "I'm afraid we never heard of it before."

Riku said "Forgive me Tsunami, you will learn shortly what it is but I was part of the team that created the Snow armor. I used that to make this." as her body shimmered and there stood a solid black armor body shocking everyone.

Riku changed back and she said "Now the reason I called you all here is because I've partially been lying to you all.....even you Dustin. When I met you a few months back I knew you were there because over the years in an attempt to save my life in the distance lands outside of the elemental nation I came across a Kinjutsu that allows a person to go back in time at the cost of half their life." shocking everyone.

Naruto shot a glance at Tenten and Leela said "What do you mean by go back in time."

Riku said "Exactly that. Naruto, my godson has died twice already and my neice has died once. I have proof of this I can show you. It's also how I know so much about you all. A little over an hour ago my heart quit working. I have about a month of chakra stored in this suit before I will die so I though that since I am going to die I should show you all exactly what I have been doing and why Naruto and Tenten know things they should have no way of knowing. I ask that what you all see you do not interupt."

Temari said "Why should we believe you."

Riku said "If you give me this chance you will see why. Don't you want to know about the group of S-rank nins that are probably still coming after your brothers."

Sarutobi said "Yes."

Hida said "Very well."

Leela said "Alright but I want answer after this."

Ichigo said "Yes."

Riku said "Very well. I should warn you all that this is all from Naruto point of view. You will learn why shortly." as the room shimmered and everyone saw they were in a basement and then they watched as Naruto learned to seal and unseal the armor and then learn how to fly. After that they saw as he flew to Wave and and Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna were shocked to see the way they were treating Naruto and then as Naruto trained and Naruto stoping the slave prostitution ring. Naruto learning about Tsunami being pregnant from her rape. Naruto visiting Zabuza and Haku grave. Returning to Konoha, the Chunnin exams where Naruto confronted the Sandaime about his parents, where Naruto bitchslapped Neji causing Tenten to cover her mouth to keep from laughing which Dustin had no problem doing.

They watched as Sasuke was disqualified and Naruto fighting Gaara and then him saving the Sandaime life. Then as he lead Shukaku out of the village and blowing the demons head off. Seeing him pinball into several trees and then waking up with a broke arm. Finding Gaara impaled on a tree branch which shocked the Suna nins and then as Naruto and Gaara talked. The Sandaime arriving, then Kakashi and Jiraiya arriving and everyone saw Naruto reaction to Kakashi and then as Jiraiya fixed Gaara seal the video stopped and Riku said "The seal is EXACTLY like the one Jiraiya placed on him." as Naruto was taken to the Hokage office. Learning about the armor he had on as well as his broke arm.

They watched as Jiraiya took Naruto out of the village and gave him the name of Iron man. They watched as Jiraiya gave Naruto a hotel room so he could go flirt which caused Tsunade to scowl and when it got to the part to explain the Rasengan the video turned white and Riku said "I am editing that part to keep it a family jutsu for Naruto." as the video returned to normal they saw as Naruto met Kisame and Itachi and escaped them. They watched as Naruto and Jiraiya continued their journey, learning what Eva could do and finally meeting Tsunade and Tsunade felt like she was being slapped in the face by Naruto words. They watched as Naruto won some money and then began to get the equiptment and him trying to operate on himself shocking everyone and then as he passed out and Eva getting Shizune to help save him. Then as Orochimaru and Kabuto tried to blow him up while he was out and how Eva saved his life blinding Kabuto. His recovery and learning Naruto sexy no jutsu was an actual shapeshift and Naruto closed his eyes as Shizune explained the birds and bees to him causing several to snicker. They watched as they came back to Konoha and Naruto inventing the Rasenshuriken and Naruto was invited to go drinking. Destroying the Hokage door, going drinking, the panty raid and getting his ass handed to him by Yuugao. Earning her respect and the practical joke they pulled. Naruto getting guard duty.

Getting some cloths, being placed on the team with Tenten and then leaving for Suna. Naruto asking to make a detour. Them going to Wave, finding out the people asked him to be a feudal lord, having the respect of the people there, going to Zabuza and Haku grave, Talking to Tenten at which everyone finally understood Naruto feelings, then Kisame showing up and fighting him and Dustin said "You must have brass balls to have said that to Tenten."

Then they watched the underwater fight and Naruto taking Kisame arm. Taking Tenten back to get treated, Gaara having brain freeze, then getting back to the hotel. Naruto talking with the Sandaime and then sneaking out to have dinner with Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna. Then the next day as Tenten and Temari fought and were hand cuffed together. Getting a hotel room where why Naruto let Tenten in the room was whited out and then Naruto tickling Tenten. Then the trip to Suna where Naruto learned how to walk on the sand, discovering Danzo was in Suna. The Sandaime ordering Naruto to fight and kill Sai, Gaara in Kazekage robes, public announcement of Naruto parentage, the plan to get everyone out of the trap Danzo had them in. Naruto fight with Sai which had all the guys covering themselves. Gaara giving Naruto half of Suna wind jutsu in exchange for the Kagebunshin no jutsu. The trip back along with Naruto being poisoned. His time in the hospital and then they watched as he learned about his bloodline, learn to control the elements, then him training and then when Sasuke tried to kill Itachi only to kill Tenten and Naruto flipping out trying to kill Sasuke and Kakashi who was getting in the way all the way up until Naruto was gone.

After that was over Riku said "When Naruto was dying I was close enough that I was able to have Eva upload his memories to me and I decided to use the time travel jutsu and I went back to give Naruto a fresh start when he was painting the Hokage monument. I kidnapped him and performed surgery on him giving him the armor again....however I learned something I had not expected. Because the armor repairs itself from all damage and the armor knew about the part inside Naruto arm as well as all the seals that Jiraiya put on him when I downloaded the memory files into Eva to give to Naruto, Eva replaced everything the way it was including destroying the bone he had originally destroyed and replacing it without the need for surgery. Now onto Naruto second life where most of you will come in at."

As the group saw Naruto waking up and ANBU surrounding him and him flying away."

Tsunade asked "How did he know how to fly."

Riku who had stopped it said "The brain works on electrical signals. By sending those electrical signals Naruto brain had before he originally died he in essence was reborn right there which is why he thought Tenten was still dead. Now lets continue."

They saw as Naruto flew into a lake and Naruto and then it whited out again and the Sandaime asked "Why are you editing this."

Riku said "Do you want me to compromise the identity of several ANBU agents. If so I can show what is happening. All it is, is Naruto being brought before you and him accidently unmasking a couple of them and him confronting you about his parents." as the video returned and saw Naruto going to the accademy and the Sandaime there at the accademy which raised his eyebrows and him giving a small speech and the marble game where Naruto and Sasuke went to the front of the class and then as Naruto made a reference to Tsunami being a strong woman and Naruto hinting about the truth about Itachi being innocent and the Sandaime telling him to drop it and the blow up with Naruto quiting. They watched as Naruto left and went to wave and met Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna and how he started helping them as he slept in a cave. As he helped speed up the bridge and tried to motivate the people of wave as he also trained. Finally when Gato killed a mans family and Naruto deciding to take him out. Meeting the next day and planning to attack Gato.

They watched as Naruto attacked the docks and then went to Gato mansion after resting a little and then attacking the men who were going to attack the village and then his fight with Kisame at which time Leela whistled and said "You really did take him out one piece at a time."

Naruto going back and shocking everyone as how he....got the info from Gato, taking Gato back to the people of wave, asking for some sake, drinking it and breaking Gato kneecap before passing out. Waking up nude which caused each of the woman to blush and Tsunami trying to keep him in bed which made everyone laugh as he finally said he had to piss.

Then when he went to get his cloths and Tsunami holding her black panties emberissing her and as she move the cloths and locked the door shocking her and her family and Riku stopped the video and said "Out of your own privacy Tsunami I will skip what happened since everyone here can guess."

Tsunami blushed and said "Thank you."

Then they saw as Naruto awoke in Tsunami bed and then the little lie Tsunami told her father and Inari. Then they offered the job to Naruto again as Wave lord and he took it and asking Tsunami to marry him and her accepting after learning all his truths even about Kyuubi, Inari reaction and then meeting the people of Wave giving them every chance to chose someone else, then as Naruto got Wave back on its feet..

They watched as Inari was kidnapped and Naruto killing the bandits, going to Water country and the 3 nins who wanted protection money and Naruto emberrasing them and then as they attacked him outside of the village and him killing them. Then Naruto meeting Hido to learn about his family and Hido informing Naruto about Leela which caused her to growl. Then as Naruto went to the Hidden mist village and as Leela tricked him into thinking she was a secretary and her taking him back to her place.

Hida said "My my, dear daughter, maybe we won't have to have a match."

Leela watched as her and Naruto talked and she was actually surprised and then as she tried to seduce him and his refusal so he could be faithful to Tsunami and him being ratted out by Eva. Then as Leela dragged him to her bedroom and talked him into it and Riku stopped it and Leela said "If you black it out I will kill you."

Riku said "Fine." as they watched as Naruto and Leela started to have sex with Eva who had appeared and Took Inari to another room and at one point Tsunade who had turned her head to the side asked "is that even possible." even though it was a little faster then it originally happened but Riku added a clock on the side to show how long it went.

After they were done Tenten looked at Naruto as did Leela and Tsunami and Naruto said "Now I know how a fish feels in the market."

They watched as Naruto and Leela went to the council meeting, Naruto being challenged by the head of Tide, Leela asking Naruto to be careful and then they watched as Naruto fought and won his match and Leela said "You actually beat him."

Naruto said "I guess. This is the first time I'm seeing all this."

They saw as Jiraiya and Kakashi were arrested and Naruto and Leela talked another council meeting, meeting Hida again who told them they had no choice but to get married. Meeting Kippy, Then as they danced.

Inari came back in the room now. Then they watched the leaving Water country. Naruto making fun of Jiraiya and Kakashi. Getting some jutsu. Training. Then as they got back to Wave, meeting Ichigo and the Raikage, finishing the bridge, Tsunami hitting the Raikage over the head for breaking her table, finding out she was pregnant.

Inari looked at his mom and said "Mom...am I going to have a brother or sister."

Tsunami blushed and said "I....I don't know Inari. Maybe someday."

They watched as the bridge was finished, plans for the hospital, Naruto training with Ichigo and hearing stories about his mom. Then as the story about how Temari mom disappeared, returning to Konoha, meeting Tenten. The council meeting where Naruto busted Hiashi bubble. Then when Dustin showed up and a white out was seen and Riku said "Something personal about me was said that I don't want brought up."

They watched as Dustin confessed he didn't want Tenten to be a ninja and the plan to trick her into thinking it was an arrange marriage. Instead of Eva showing up it was Riku who showed up and showed Tenten what really happened and explained about Naruto past life and the film was edited but only Naruto, Dustin, and tenten knew this as she explained it was her who came back. She then showed as Tenten played her joke on Dustin causing him to pail and everyone else to laugh.

They watched as Naruto met the Sandaime and read the letter and they all saw what it said and were shocked and Naruto bloodline destroying the Sandaime office. Then when they learned it was all a misunderstanding but Hida being dead, the council meeting where Naruto blew up again and him and Leela left. Then when the clan heads and the Hokage came to meet them in the woods and what was said and Naruto giving info, going back to wave, massaging Tsunami and Leela. Going back to Konoha to prepare. Meeting Konohamaru, teaching him the sexy no jutsu. Going to take the test. Meeting the Suna sibs, Naruto tricking Temari into opening a blood seal. Then Naruto making Sasuke get beat up. The first test, then the change in the second test and Naruto fighting and defeating Itachi shocking everyone. Then as he fought the Iwas nins who spilled the beans about Temari. Everyone was looking at Naruto in worry when they saw what he did to the Iwa nins and then when he met Temari and told her it was true. Then him explaining his theory. Fighting the sound nins.

They watched as Naruto left and returned to Wave and everyone was dead and finding Madara there along with Danzo and Sai, they saw as Leela was under Madara control and Naruto sacrificing himself.

They showed as the remote ball Eva tried to save Tsunami and everyone and then Naruto dying taking Akatasuki with him.

Riku said "Because the remote ball was destroyed as well as the damage from the blast that killed the Akatasuki I was not able to download Naruto memories again so all I was able to do is show these video footages. The only thing that survived the explosion was Madara foot where he had his journal sealed with details about where he lived and everything. After I recovered what I could from there I retuned to Konoha and told everyone Naruto was dead and asked Tenten to let me copy her memories. She let me and I used the time jutsu one more time and came back. I arrived several months back before I met you Dustin and I began to prepare. I knew Naruto wanted to save Wave again and I wanted what's best for both Naruto and Tenten so 2 weeks before Naruto graduated I arrived and gave Tenten her own armor I made her like Naruto with all my memories of her mom that I have that I used to make that locket. Like Naruto did the first time she believed that she was the one going back in time somehow when I gave her her memories. When Naruto went to paint the Hokage monument I kidnapped him again and gave him the armor and his memories of his first life and told him Tenten came back from a second life. He's never saw any of the things that happened the 2nd time until now. I knew Naruto would most likely try to go save Wave first thing so that is why I took care of Gato myself. I also went to where Madara was because when I read his journal I learned the truth about Naruto family and I figured having him reveal the truth would make Naruto life better."

Sarutobi said "So you meant for Naruto to be kidnapped and killed."

Riku said "No. I had stroked Madara ego telling him that Naruto would probably be the only one to entertain him ever again since he was so bored. That was why I had told Naruto about Ichigo because I knew the thought of going to live with him would pop in his head and Danzo would report to Madara which would cause him to come and brag to Naruto to anger Naruto into wanted to get stronger to fight him. That was why I had the holoprojector with me to show everyone that day. Madara wouldn't kill Naruto normally because he wanted him to get stronger. I underestimated Naruto though which is why things turn....ed out like they did." as she began to stagger slightly.

Naruto was by her side in an instand and Riku said "It's....alright.....showing all that took more out of me then I thought.....He....lp...Help me......Outside." in a raspy voice.

Tenten who had moved over looked at Naruto and moved over to help Riku outside with Naruto.

Everyone followed outside and Riku who was being helped standing up looked up and said "I...m...I'm sorry.....for any pain......or hate I caused.....please....do not punish.....these 2. It....was all my doing.......this......is goodbye......Naruto......Tenten......my legacy is in both of you...I leave everything to you both evenly....Tazuna....I name you the lord of Wave." as she leaned back and looked at the sky and she said "Naruto.....Fly me as high as you can...please."

Naruto asked "Why." in a sad voice.

Riku said "My secrets die with me......my body will explode when I die......Please."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Alright." as the armor appeared covering him shocking those who hadn't seen it before and he grabbed Riku and began to fly upwards.

When Konoha looked like little lights Riku flew off of Naruto hand and Naruto glared at her and she said "Relax. It's time for you and Tenten to make your own future. I'll return someday and keep my promise.....I care for you but not as the man I love. He died already. Live a long and happy life." as there was an explosion blinding Naruto.

When he could see Riku was gone.

Naruto sighed and slowly went back down to where everyone was and Tenten said "So she gone."

Naruto nods and thought "_She said she would return someday."_

Tenten thought "_I figured as much."_

A cough was heard and Naruto and Tenten turned and saw all the others who had come to the meeting looking at them and Naruto asked "What."

The Sandaime said "Why did either of you not tell us about this time travel thing."

Naruto frowned and said "I....I remember Tenten being killed. It seemed so real I thought it was real and....I didn't trust you after seeing you manipulate me and other around me. I mean you were able to tell Suna everything about my parents to stick it to Danzo but after years of being lied to and only finding out about Kyuubi when Mizuki tried to kill me and I didn't learn about my parents until Riku came into my life....how can I be sure if I told you, hey, I'm a time traveler and I got a powerful suit of armor that helps me control Kyuubi. At best I be locked up for the rest of my life and at worst you kill me. After all the needs of the many are more important to the needs of the few. Why else would you let me endure everything I did even though I was family."

Tenten bit her lip and said "I only knew some things. In my time you made a public announcement to the people of Konoha about Naruto after he left the village about how Danzo was responsible for the Uchiha massacre and how you discovered he had stolen Naruto birth certificate and the Yondaimes will when you had ANBU attack and kill some of his ROOT members though he escaped the village. I never met Naruto until it was almost time for the Chunnin exams and then...well you saw how my dad tried to set me up and with Riku telling me the truth about what dad was pulling. What could I do. The last memory I had was us in front of the Chunnin exams in the stadium when Riku came and told us all Naruto was dead having took out the Akatasuki. When Riku said she could save him and asked for me to come back I agreed. I didn't know it was just my memories. I thought I had time traveled and I thought if I told anyone without some proof then people think I was crazy and how was I to rat out my own aunt for trying to save someone life. If I did that then I would be spitting on the will of fire we were taught about."

The Sandaime looked down and Naruto rubbed his face and said "Look, you know everything that we know now. Neither of those futures can exist now because Gato dead and Tazuna the leader of Wave and Madara and Danzo are dead. The only thing that is still possible is Orochimaru attacking us and even that probably will change now that Gaara is here instead of Suna. I've got an even bigger migraine then I had before and all of us need to come to terms that we may or may not have been played on some level by Riku who tried to make things work out. I mean how the hell did you find out Madara was dead so quick all the way in the land of Water."

Hida said "This holographic thing appeared above the castle as well as the hidden mist village and showed you and Madara talking and then you blowing him up from the chest down. I guess I was so excited to see that bastard dead I never questioned how we saw it."

Leela said "Same here. As soon as it was over my fathers guards were calling for me to meet my father and he told me we were coming here to meet you and if you lived I was to marry you."

Ichigo said "I don't care how it happened. I'm just glad to have my nephew alive and in my life. My offer for you to come stay with me is still open."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I....I still have things to do. I made a promise....even if it wasn't in this life, I'm going to find the princess of Snow country and help to return her to her thrown. I owe it to the one who gave me this." as he tap his hand against his body and everyone heard the sound of metal on metal.

Naruto said "I...I remember being so angry at Kakashi I was willing to make a deal with Kyuubi when Riku came into my life."

Tsunade asked "What was that about. We saw you were angry at Kakashi when you hurt your hand. Why do you hate him."

Naruto said "He...he was one of the guards who protected me as a child....and yet when we went to Wave he got trapped in a water prison by Zabuza and I came up with the plan to save him and he thanked Sasuke and Sakura and ignored me. He then gave Sasuke his own training weights and the only thing he trained me or Sakura in before the Chunnin exams was the tree climbing chakra control excercise....then when I made it pass the semifinals and Sasuke did as well he abandon me....he told me 'Look Naruto. I only put you in the Chunnin exam for the same reason I put Sakura in it. For experience. I never imagined you would make it pass the second round and only reason you did was because you couldn't control you bodily functions and farted in Kiba face. Deep down you know that was the only reason you won that match. You are not ready for the exams. I have asked another Jounin to take this month and train you in chakra control since that is your greatest weakness. Perhaps after the exams are over you will have enough control so I could teach you something but I am not going to teach you anything because truthfully, no matter what I teach you, you could not defeat Neji and I will not waste my time training you since at this time your are not worth it. I will be taking Sasuke to train him since he is ready for the Chunnin exams."

At this everyone was shocked and Naruto said "When I pointed out he was betraying his own lessons about abandoning his comrads he shushined away, he refused to listen to me and he never even told me who I was suppose to train under.....that was why when I was offered a choice that could help me get stronger, but might cost me my life I was willing to take it. It made me realise all the respect I had for him from a child, the reason I was happy to have him as my sensei, was because he was ordered to....then when I learned about my father being his sensei, it was a slap in the face."

Tsunade said "But things are different now..."

Naruto shook his head and said "Maybe for everyone else....but to me I still have the same question that nobody can answer. I didn't change, I'm still the same person I was before all this started so why does it matter to everyone else....they are all going from hating my guts to wishing me get wells and smiling at me.....I'm still a Jinchuuriki, I've still got the demon that attacked our village sealed in my gut....so what is so different that the people are happy to have me. The answer simple...YOU. Their sucking up to me because of who I am related to....It's Hello Senju-sama this, hello Naruto-sama that.....watching those memories you know the funny thing I see and feel about them...In Wave the people excepted me as me, not because of what I held, not because of who I was related to...I could see why I was so happy to be there...it's why I could see why I cared so much for Tsunami, Leela, and Tenten....none of them gave a shit about who I was related to, or what I had in me...they saw me as me and still wanted to be with me....I don't know what you all decide but I've got a new reason to want to win that fight at the exams. Neither you or I can get out of that Leela because of the laws and the agreement and I hope that I can earn your respect as my....other self did in his life. Tsunami....I hope to earn your respect as well and if you decide that you don't want me in your life I will honor your request......Tenten....I give you the same choice, If you want me in your life then......" as he was silence by her kissing him and she said "Shut up Baka, you talk to much."

Leela said "But he does know how to use that tongue huh." causing all the woman to blush.

After the girls blushed they noticed Naruto was standing there without moving or saying anything and slowly he grew a smirk on his face and said in a sickining sweet voice "Oh Hida-kun.....you remember how I was going to become a pain in the ass to you."

At this everyone seemed a little nervous and Hida said "What about it."

Naruto smirk grew even wider and said "Tell you what, unless you want to find out exactly HOW I can make your life a living hell I would suggest you resign and have Leela take over as Lord of Water now, that way she can complete her dream of not only fixing the hidden mist but the land of water also."

Hida said "And WHY do you think you have the right to tell ME what I should do and not do."

Naruto said "From watching that video of my life I saw and realised something. Even though you are the Feudal lord of Water you couldn't stop Madara with anything he did from turning your son into a Jinchuuriki to killing your wife." causing Leela and Hida to glare.

Naruto said "Leela won't hurt you because your the only family she has left but the reason you won't leave the castle until now is because you know someone could walk right up to you and CHALLENGE you for the seat of Feudal lord....after all the strong lead and the weak follow, that is the law of the land there in Water country."

Leela said "I won't let you hurt my father."

Naruto said "And I don't plan on it. I'm just pointing out that if I wanted to I could get the title from him just like I could from every other feudal lord here and the lord of Wind country where it would give me the power of 3 major hidden villages and over 20 countries where I could make myself the EMPEROR if I so chose to."

At this everyone was wide eyed and Tazuna said "How."

Naruto said "Like I told him, the laws that he's using to make Leela and I fight can be used against him, my uncle said they had a similar law and the land of Wind has a law saying if 2 people wanted the same piece of property they would fight to the death. I could goto Wind country and challenge the Lord of Wind and get that country as well. You, all I would have to do is sell you Nami INC so that way you never have to worry about someone cutting off all of Wave from the rest of the world through trade like Gato did. Then by having all the support I did and surrounding the land of Fire on 3 sides the Fire lord would support my claim in exchange for leaving his country alone and by opening trade alliances with all the island nations I could quickly get them to support my rise for the title.....BUT I don't want to be emperor. I won't be unless Hida-kun here hands the title over to Leela so she can make her dream a reality. I'll still fight her and I will still beat her in battle but I do it for a different reason. I want to do it to earn her respect so that way she might think about letting me be in her life like the other me was in his life. Not by force but by CHOICE."

Hida frowned and said "Very well boy, you have backed me into a corner and I accept, Leela, you are now BOTH the Godaime Mizukage and the Lord of Water."

Leela said "Oh, all that damn paperwork."

Naruto said "Catch." as he threw a scroll.

Leela caught it and asked "What's that."

Naruto said "A Clan jutsu that will help you with your paperwork trouble."

Leela opened it and read it all and her eyes got wide and said "This will definately help. Thanks."

Naruto nods and said "Good, now like I said I never like the idea of political marriages or any of the bullshit the old foggies here came up with so that is why I gave you the power to decide your own future.....Tenten, you do realise now that we are Riku heirs we both have control and responsibilities of Nami INC right."

Tenten frowned and nods and Naruto said "I don't want it, I can tell you don't want it. We both have dreams and goals that are not related to it but the land of Wave needs it. I say we give it to Tazuna and have my uncle here officially recognise Tazuna as the new lord of Wave so that way the threat of anyone else pulling a Gato on their country will never be possible. What do you say."

Tenten said "We just give it away, no strings attached."

Naruto said "None, It should be theirs by right already had Riku not messed with everything. It will also help their country to recover so like Leela they become the masters of their fate though I would make a suggestion that you make a law saying that the title can't be claimed by illegal use so that way when Tsunami takes over after you she doesn't have to fear being raped by Iwa citizens who want control of your country and that way no one can kill your family for the title or blackmail you for the title."

Tazuna said "Alright, I can see that and are you sure that you don't want anything for it."

Naruto looked at Tsunami and Inari and closed his eyes and said "No. You have the right to make the decisions for your own future and decide you own fate. Not be manipulated into it by the actions of others."

Tazuna said "Thank you."

Naruto nods and said "I'll have Eva bring you all the titles tomorrow."

Tazuna nods and Naruto looked at Tenten and said "So....."

Tenten said "Baka....I don't care if we timed travel or not. The memories I have are real. I'll say to you now the same thing I already told you. I want to get to know you and you to know me and go from there."

Naruto smiled and his eyes got a glossed over look and he said "I would have liked that."

Tenten looked confused and said "What do you mean would have."

Eva appeared startling everyone and Leela said "That gets annoying."

Eva said "Sorry Naruto but they deserve to know."

Sarutobi said "Know what."

Eva said "I finally figured out why Naruto has a migraine as well as why he can't feel his right arm and why his vision is doubled."

Tsunade frowned and said "What are you talking about, he's never told us anything but his headache."

Eva said "He thought it was something minor and had me release a little of Kyuubi chakra into him so he could feel better but the problem is we didn't know at the time what the real problem is."

Tsunade asked "Which is."

Eva said "Remember when you punched him earlier today through the roof. When he landed he smacked the back of his head against the armor and he got a crack in his skull." causing everyone to go wide eyed.

Tsunade frowned and said "How bad."

Eva said "The crack healed thanks to Kyuubi chakra but the blood that went inside had no way to escape and has formed a bloodclot in his brain, It's pushing against his brain effecting his vision and motor skills. It's.......when it finishes clotting it will cause his death." causing everyone to gasp.

Tenten looked at Naruto who had his eyes closed and said "How long have you known."

Naruto said "Since I was coming back from Riku death. Eva reported to me about it then. I had asked her to see if there was any cure and she used the remote ball to goto the hospital and speak with the staff there. They said there is no known operation or cure to help someone with this. She just returned and informed me of her discovery."

Leela frowned and said "There is a way, I've got some medical skills also but I would need your assistance Tsunade to save him."

Tsunade said "You got it."

Leela said "We need to get him to the hospital and get him sedated then, Eva, can you pinpoint where the clot is exactly."

A Hologram of bones appeared and it zoomed in on the head and a section became red in the back and she said "The clot and the blood is located here."

Leela nods and Naruto said "What are you going to do."

Leela said "The clots not actually what's going to kill you, it's the pressure on your brain it causes. By releasing the pressure we can save your life and then after the pressure is gone then we can remove the clot. Let's go, times wasting."

As she moved over to help move Naruto and shushined away with Tsunade right behind them.

Tenten looked at her dad and bolted for the Hospital, Ichigo and the Sandaime shushined away.

After everyone was gone but Tsunami, Inari, Tazuna and Dustin Inari asked "Mom....is Dad going to be OK."

Tsunami bit her lip and said "I....I don't know son.....let's go."

Tazuna said "Wait, your actually going to go through with it Tsunami."

Tsunami said "Dad.....you saw everything I just did. He was willing to accept Inari as his son as well as a child I was carrying from a RAPE. He wanted nothing more to help our country...no, our family. I'm not saying I love him or don't love him. All I am saying is that I am going to go be by his side in the time of need where he had been for me. Once that is over I am going to get to know him and let you and Inari get to know him. Maybe he will become Inari dad and maybe I will have a brother or sister for Inari. I don't know but right now I know my place and that is being there for him and praying that he will be fine. Come on son." as she grabbed Inari hand and began to head toward the hospital.


End file.
